Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You
by x3DAiSUKE
Summary: Sakura is just a lonley gangster trying to get by in life, but when she just had enough and wanted to end it all she meets Syaoran and a bunch of new people who may actually save her and show her that life is worth living for, or maybe not. Please R
1. The New Chick

"Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You"  
  
Chapter.o01 – "The New Chick"  
  
Disclaimer: Well this sucks ... I just found out I don't own CCS!!  
  
A/N: Hey you readers!! Well this is my first ever fanfic!! So I hope it isn't THAT boring!! Please help me out if you think you can I'm not the BEST writer in the world but I'll try HAHA!! Well enough of the small talk!! On with what you came here for!!  
  
"Wow, it's really her!"Yelled Ten.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" Replied Kotarou.  
  
Everyone stared at the green-eyed chick coming in from the door. She had long brown hair to her lower shoulders and was obviously the most beautiful girl in the room. It was her first day at a new high school. She had been kicked out of her other school recently.  
  
'Well that makes three schools this month.' Sakura thought and growled.  
  
She then took a seat all the way in the back of the room she sat there looking coldly at the boys coming closer to get to talk to her. She knew they wanted to flirt with her because of her looks and the fact that she had a reputation of a 'dirty player', which was very well known. With that thought in her head she decided she was going to take advantage of all of them and smirked in her head.  
  
"Fuck off." Sakura glared at them and they shivered and returned to their seats and continued to talk about the new chick at school. She decided to make them want her even more until they couldn't take it anymore that way she would get even more in her flings.  
  
The girls in the room saw what happened.  
  
"She's only been here for less than 5 minutes and the guys are falling all over her." Said Shia, as she was looking disgusted at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I can't stand bitches like that." Replied Misha, folding her arms.  
  
"Hell yeah, I feel you babe. She thinks she's all bad cause she's been expelled over 5 times, and now she thinks she's going to get our mans!" Yelled Rika, looking over at Ten, Kotarou, and Daisuke.  
  
They all glared at Sakura with hatred in their eyes.  
  
"Damn, what's up with the girls?" Asked Kotarou, while looking at a comic book.  
  
"I don't know. Who cares! Fuck, that new chick is hot!" Shouted Ten.  
  
"Hey guys, I think they're jealous!" Smirked Daisuke.  
  
"No, you really think so?" Questioned Kotarou, finally looking up from his comic book.  
  
"Yup! I'm positive that's what's up with them. Either that or they're all on their rags." Daisuke said as they all laughed.  
  
"Damn they shouldn't be, or we'll have to give them something to really be jealous about. Right guys!" They all nodded and clasped their hands together.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open and a young lady as if in her 20's came in.  
  
"Good morning Ms.Mizuki!" Greeted the entire class as they sat in their assigned seats.  
  
"Good morning everyone, now as you all know we have a new student here with us today so please make her feel welcome and show her around when she's lost."  
  
Everyone nodded except for the girls. They just glared at Sakura who wasn't even looking up from her magazine since the beginning of class. It was obvious she didn't care and wasn't listening.  
  
All of a sudden there was a phone ringing tone. Everyone looked up from their reading. Sakura opened up her purse and took out a cell phone.  
  
"Hello? What the hell, that's not how I want the job done! Can't you guys do anything fucking right!? Shit, you guys make me sick go fuck yourselves and never call me again, mother fuckers!" Sakura then hang up and glared at everyone staring at her jaws dropped.  
  
"Miss.Kinomoto! That language is unacceptable and cell phones are to be turned off during class time!" Ms.Mizuki said as she flung and swung her hands around.  
  
"Like I give a fuck about that load of crap."  
  
"Miss.Kinomoto! Go stand outside!"  
  
Sakura got up with her eyes closed not revealing any sign of emotion. She kept her cool and walked out the room slamming the door after her.  
  
"Ok everyone back to work." Ms.Mizuki sighed.  
  
Shia, Misha, and Rika all huddled together and started once again their discussion.  
  
"Fuck, did you see that! She thinks she's all good!" Whispered Misha jealousy in her voice.  
  
"I know! No wonder she's been expelled 5 times! What a bitch!" Yelled Shia.  
  
"We're going to make her life a living hell. For casting us in the shadows of our boys!" Rika said with a slight look of their boys and they all smirked.  
  
A/N: Hey again! How was it? I hope it was worth reading HAHA! Well tell me how you feel about this story so far and um ... I guess I don't mind flames ... but common who's that cruel enough to write one of those! HAHA! Well R&R! Till next time! Byex3 


	2. Can't Stop

"Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You"  
  
Chapter.o02 – "Can't Stop"  
  
Disclaimer: Dang ... How I wish I were CLAMP !!  
  
A/N: Hey everyone!! Thanks so much for your reviews!! No I really mean it I was going to actually give up on this story but seeing and reading how much you guys liked it I decided to continue and try hard!! But I wish I can get more he'heh but maybe that's asking for too much neh? Well for the sake of the people that actually like my story here's chapter 2 enjoy!!  
  
"I can't stop thinking about her ... "  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up no one cares Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran got off of his ass and walked towards the edge of the building. They were on the roof of their high school. 'But I care.'  
  
.::Flashback::.  
  
"Oh fuck I'm going to be late the boss is going to kick my fucken ass!"  
  
A guy with brown hair and amber eyes yelled as he tried to catch a train. He finally found a seat and sat down panting since he was running like hell. He stared out the window trying to catch his breath when he saw a chick with long light brown hair and green eyes outside. She was arguing with someone that seemed to be very thug-like suddenly the man slapped her and left her crying on the floor. She looked so angelic crying like that. As he took one last sight of her his train passed her and took her out of his amber eyes for the last time.  
  
.::End Flashback::.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran get over it ... it's not like your ever going to see her again."  
  
Syaoran sighed and just had to deal with reality, "Yeah, I guess your right, Meilin."  
  
He turned to face the Chinese cutie. She had long black hair in two buns. She smiled at him.  
  
All of a sudden a girl with light brown hair came rushing through the door.  
  
"I don't care what he said it wasn't my fault! Don't believe that son of a bitch! No ... no you're not listening to me! What? You can't kick me out of the gang! Why? Because for one it's almost my gang and two I fucken didn't do shit! What! Without me that fucken gang is just a bunch of shit! I'm coming to talk to you fuckers in person ... I don't care! I'm doing it! You can't stop me fuck face!"  
  
With that said she threw her cell phone off the roof and heard it flying from the 10th floor to the hard ground below. She then sighed and then finally noticed the two people next to her. She gave them an eyebrow. Syaoran was speechless he couldn't say anything; it was the girl he saw on the train. No doubt about it. He could never miss those angelic eyes of hers.  
  
"What the hell are you guys looking at?"  
  
Meilin kept quiet and just stared as Syaoran walked towards Sakura and put his hand on her cheek where she had been slapped yesterday. Sakura with this flinched.  
  
"Wh-What are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her with his warm amber eyes, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened from shock.  
  
'What is he doing? Why does he care ... No he just wants me like everyone else and treat me like shit too all men are like that ... I know all this but yet ... but ...'  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and revealed Rika, Shia, and Misha.  
  
"Common let's get that whore." Commanded Rika.  
  
They were going to jump Sakura! Sakura walked over to them and didn't say anything she didn't care that she could of died she wanted to.  
  
"You want to kill me? Go ahead I don't give a fuck anymore."  
  
The girls started hitting Sakura and kicking her. Yet Sakura didn't do anything. A tear went down her bruised cheeks. 'I don't care anymore.'  
  
Syaoran stood there looking at the sad sight he couldn't move and neither could Meilin who wanted to run and get help.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
A girl from the door yelled.  
  
Syaoran finally being able to speak also screamed out.  
  
'Who-Who is that?' Sakura thought as she passed out.  
  
A/N: Wow I finished!! Aiya poor Sakura neh? But yano that makes the drama!! Well I hope you guys liked it he'heh took me all morning to think of it x] I promise I'll update as soon as I get more reviews he'heh so please R&R they really inspire me so PLEASE inspire me!! He'heh and if you can help me out I'm really stuck I have so many ideas but I don't think I can use them all in one story he'heh. Well anyways once again I hoped you liked it and review please!! Arigato!! Until next time x3 !! 


	3. First Friend

"Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You"  
  
Chapter.o03 – "First Friend"  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP isn't mine ... he'heh I keep wondering why is that.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Wow I'm so glad you guys liked my story so far! And I really like all your reviews they were a great help he'heh. No serious they keep pushing me to keep writing. So thanks again I really love you guys! Well yeah my story is pretty different from most I've read on here. I wanted to try and change it around a bit he'heh. I thought it might be more interesting that way. Anyways I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and just to let you know the good stuff isn't even here yet so please bear with me and keep reading!  
  
"STOP!"  
  
A girl screamed from the doorway.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO HER!?"  
  
The girl had ran to where a bloody Sakura was lying.  
  
"GET OUT OF HER BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES!"  
  
The girls saw that the girl holding Sakura had a gun in her hand.  
  
"Common, I don't think she's playing around."  
  
The girls walked casually to the door and went down as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Are we really going to leave her as that? I wanna kill her!"  
  
"Shut up Shia. I thought we were only going to jump her. Who said anything about killing her."  
  
"Both of you, shut up. We're not done until we make her life a living hell. Got that?"  
  
"Yes Misha." Both Shia and Rika chimed.  
  
Meanwhile still on the roof Syaoran and Meiling both stood breathless.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura. Your so stupid!" Wept the girl holding the bloody mess that was a girl.  
  
"Hey... is she going to be alright?" Asked Syaoran finally catching hold of his voice.  
  
"Yeah. She looks pretty bad what should we do? Do you want us to call the police?" Chimed in Meiling.  
  
The girl looked up at both of them disgusted.  
  
"You fuck faces get out of here."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"You fuckers didn't even do shit. You just watched while those bitches beat the crap out of her."  
  
"I couldn't move ok?! Besides not like I know her or something."  
  
"That's right you don't know her and so you best get out of here and our business. And if you even think about calling the police your going to meet me again and I won't be so nice."  
  
The girl then pointed her gun to them, "Now go."  
  
Syaoran and Meiling had no choice but to follow her commands and left through the door.  
  
"Sakura your so fucken stupid. Do you really want to die that badly?"  
  
A tear ran down the girl's cheek and landed on Sakura's bruised cheek.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. T-Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo smiled seeing hearing her friend speak, "Don't be. That's what friends are for."  
  
'Friends? Is Tomoyo really my friend? Wow, never had one of those before. This day is getting more fucked up by the minute.'  
  
"Let's get you back to the hideout."  
  
Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's wrist, "No, he's there."  
  
"Don't worry he won't be there. I took care of him for you. He won't bother you anymore."  
  
"T-Thank you."  
  
Tomoyo grinned, "Now let's get you back."  
  
Meanwhile at a café Syaoran and Meiling are sitting at a table.  
  
"What should we do, Syaoran?"  
  
"I don't know. She told us not to interfere. But I can't help it."  
  
"I know I want to help."  
  
"So then we'll help."  
  
"Wh-What? She told us not to! And did you see how she had a gun?! They could be dangerous!"  
  
"Heh, don't worry we'll be ok. I gotta feeling it's what we should do."  
  
"How are you so sure, Syaoran?"  
  
"Don't know I just do."  
  
'I'll make that angel smile instead of cry. I swear it.'  
  
A/N: Oh, he'heh. Wow, maybe it's love at first site for Syaoran. Swearing stuff he doesn't even think he can do, he'heh. Anyways yeah the girl turned out to be Tomoyo. I think it got confusing so let me explain –ahem- Sakura has never had a friend so this comes as a shock to her that someone would try and save her. So yeah yay Tomoyo and Sakura are buddies, he'heh. Well I hope that wasn't too short I promise the next one will be longer! So please bear with me! And keep those reviews coming! I really appreciate them! Well until next time! Byex3 


	4. A Shadow

"Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You"  
  
Chapter.o04 – "A Shadow"  
  
Disclaimer: CLAMP is the best!! CLAMP can do anything!! CLAMP is the ultimate ruler!! Too bad I ain't CLAMP ]] (Don't you love my face, he'heh.)  
  
A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the people that actually read and review it means a lot to me! I just wish I had some more, he'heh. But hopefully I'll get more the farther I get into the story, neh? Well for those of you that already review and read, I love you! I really do! He'heh, thanks again for encouraging me to do my best! Anyways since you guys are so cool, and I love ya! He'heh here's the forth chapter of my fic, enjoy!  
  
"I got her back, but I can't say in mint condition."  
  
Tomoyo had helped Sakura into a shady building about 1 hour away from the school.  
  
"Oh fuck! What the hell happened?" Yelled a guy around the age of 17. He had blond spiky hair and three piercings above his left brow.  
  
"I don't know Shipa, she was getting jumped by a bunch of fucken hoes."  
  
Sakura looked down in shame, she knew she would have gotten yelled at for not fighting back.  
  
"Really, aw shit Sakura. Are you ok?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, she was shocked to see how everyone was reacting to her today.  
  
"Does it look like she's ok? Common, get of your lazy ass and help her into a room."  
  
Shipa nodded and took Sakura by the arm to realize she couldn't be moved anymore from all the pain. So he sighed and carried her in his arms reaching a room on the top floor of the building.  
  
Tomoyo knew she was in good care so she rushed to a room in the back of the building.  
  
In the room was a gang of guys all about the age of 17-20 they all looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"What's happening, shorty?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at them disguised, "Don't you know?! Sakura's been jumped!"  
  
One guy laughed, "I couldn't even care less for a slut like that."  
  
The guy next to him slapped him, "Shut the fuck up Naozumi, you don't even know the chick!"  
  
"Actually, no one really knows her." Tomoyo said hanging her head.  
  
"Yeah, I know. She is still part of the gang. Even if the only reason she got in was cause her ex was in here." A guy with dark blue hair said, he had the eyes of a dragon they were pure red!  
  
"Damn her ex is such a fucken pussy!" Yelled the guy the slapped Naozumi. He had bright orange hair and was wearing dark sunglasses.  
  
"Yeah, Yuu-Hi is right."  
  
"That's why we took care of him, he'heh." Snickered Tomoyo. They all laughed.  
  
[[Flashback]]  
  
"What's this all about?" Asked a thug-like looking guy, he had bright yellow hair.  
  
"We're tired of you and the way you think you own us." Naozumi exclaimed.  
  
"We think it's time you know your place." Cried out Hiko as they all took out their guns.  
  
"On the fucken ground, Julin." Tomoyo commanded.  
  
Julin smirked, "You wouldn't do shit to me."  
  
"Bitch shut your fucken face up and get on the damn floor!" Yelled Yuu-Hi.  
  
"No, without me you guys are nothing. Just a bunch of leftover shit." Laughed Julin.  
  
"We ain't messing with you, dawg." Hiko threatened while pointing his gun at Julin.  
  
Tomoyo gave them all a wink, which was a signal. Shoot, but don't kill.  
  
They all did as she said and shot from around him, making him smile.  
  
"You ass wipes can't scare me with that piece of shit."  
  
Naozumi began to get mad, "Fuck it Tomoyo! Why can't we just damn kill him!?"  
  
Tomoyo smirked, "First I get what I want and then we'll get rid of him."  
  
She walked over to Julin, "You know what I want now hand it over."  
  
[[End Flashback]]  
  
"Damn was I fucken happy to see him dead on that damned floor." Laughed Naozumi.  
  
"Anyways, what I was getting at was that we should treat Sakura better." Tomoyo said ending the laughter.  
  
They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Meanwhile in the room where Sakura was resting she was sitting on the bed while Shipa was cleaning her blood stained body.  
  
"Tell me if it hurts." He said while blushing.  
  
Sakura was in her bra and shorts. She didn't say anything, just stared blankly at Shipa.  
  
Meanwhile on the rooftop of the high school there was a shadowy figure.  
  
"I'll get you for what you did Sakura, I swear it."  
  
A week has passed and Sakura was still at the hideout. She had gotten much better and the wounds were healing. It was all thanks to the great care she got from Shipa. Everyday he would rub some kind of herbal lotion onto her wounds and cuts. She was amazed as how it looked like she had never even got into that fight. "Sakura, I got you dinner." Shipa entered the cold still room.  
  
Sakura looked in the opposite direction, "Why the hell are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Those were the first words she said since she got here.  
  
Shipa smirked and sat next to her, "Maybe because your so fucken fine."  
  
Sakura's anger rose, she knew it was all for the sake of her body.  
  
"Damn you're a fucker, so why don't you just fuck off. I don't need you anymore."  
  
Shipa smirked, "Is that so." He ran his fingers down her legs.  
  
Sakura with this grabbed his hand, "You're a dead man." She tried to reach for her gun.  
  
"Sakura! I got you something for you!" Tomoyo entered the room, "What's going on?"  
  
Sakura was holding onto Shipa's hand, "Oh, nothing." She let go.  
  
"I was just giving Sakura her dinner." Smiled Shipa as he got up and walked off.  
  
'That bitch, he thinks he can just walk off like that. I'll get him sooner or later.'  
  
Tomoyo just handed Sakura a note and got up, "It's from your school."  
  
Sakura took it out of the envelope and read it. Apparently, she was wanted back in school.  
  
"I guess I'll have to go back tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "You should go home now."  
  
Sakura looked down, "No, I won't go back. NO!" She started crying and got down on the floor.  
  
Tomoyo shocked as to see her like that went down with her and waited awhile before asking, "Why?"  
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was at school. He didn't stop thinking about Sakura and what had happened.  
  
"Syaoran, she still hasn't come back yet. She probably got expelled for that fight."  
  
Meiling said while they were on the rooftop again. She was sick and tired of seeing Syaoran doze off all the time. "Maybe you should just give up finding out where she lives and shit."  
  
He had spent all week trying to find any info on her. But it seems all he found to him was a bunch of fucked up rumors. He wanted to help her out, but how could he without seeing her?  
  
"No, I will find her. Sooner or later." He smiled while looking at two birds flying together in the sky.  
  
'I'll find you no matter what I have to do in the process.'  
  
A/N: Phew, done! How was it? I hope it was ok, he'heh. I made this one extra long for you reviewers! Cause I love ya! And please keep reviewing, he'heh. Arigato! Well I think maybe some stuff will be answered in the next chapter, but maybe not, he'heh. I wanna build up the tension here, he'heh. Doesn't that make a story good, neh? Well until next time! Keep reading and reviewing and if you love me add me to your fav list's, he'heh! Common, and make my day, he'heh. Love you guys so much! Byex3 


	5. Ran Away

"Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You"  
  
Chapter.o05 – "Ran Away"  
  
Disclaimer: Phht, I ain't CLAMP.  
  
A/N: Konichiwa everyone! Thanks so much reviewers! I really love you! So to answer some questions, he'heh. Well you'll know why she was crying and didn't want to go home, soon. And the reason why no one liked her was because her ex was Julin, see they were together. And the gang hated him. That's why he's dead, MUAHA! Ahem, anyways, I hope that answers your question in some way, he'heh. Anyways, I'd really like it if you guys checked out my other fic called, 'I'm With You'. Thanks! So here's the next chapter of, 'Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You'!  
  
"You should go home now."  
  
Sakura looked down, "No, I won't go back. NO!" She started crying and got down on the floor.  
  
Tomoyo shocked as to see her like that went down with her and waited awhile before asking, "Why?"  
  
Sakura didn't know if she could tell her or not. She couldn't trust anyone. But as she looked into Tomoyo's eyes she could see the concern and kindness in them. She remembered how she saved her from those girls at school.  
  
"I ran away, and I can't go back." She admitted.  
  
"Oh, I see. Can you tell me the whole story?" Tomoyo asked bringing Sakura up and placing her on top of the bed so that they were both seated.  
  
"Well, at first I was together with Julin from my old school. He was nice at first, I guess. We got pretty involved with each other and one night he asked me to come live with him. I was happy and asked my parents but they told me no. I was furious, and so I ran away. That was about 6 weeks ago. Not soon after that he got mean and started abusing me. Eventually, I could see it in his eyes that he was no longer the person I loved. So one day I told him I wanted to go back home and break up with him. He got mad and ..."  
  
Sakura then started to cry again.  
  
"He raped you didn't he." Tomoyo said handing her a tissue.  
  
Sakura looked up in surprise, "H-How did you know?"  
  
"I knew from the beginning that he was a fucker. I knew something was wrong with you so I got the truth from him that day, when I got rid of him."  
  
[[Flashback]]  
  
"First I get what I want and then we'll get rid of him."  
  
She walked over to Julin, "You know what I want now hand it over."  
  
"How the fuck should I know what you want?"  
  
"I want the truth, tell me what you did to Sakura that night you left the hideout early."  
  
"Heh, like I would tell you."  
  
Tomoyo then pointed the gun to his head, "You best tell me NOW!"  
  
"I raped her."  
  
Everyone else gasped, "I knew he was a fuck face!" Yelled Hiko.  
  
"I knew something was going on. She's pregnant biatch."  
  
"Wh-What?" With that said she gave them the signal and the guys shot and aimed for Julin.  
  
In a second he was dead on the floor with about 12 bullets in his cold hard body.  
  
"That's right, dawg." Tomoyo said as she turned away from him and walked off.  
  
"Tomoyo, how did you know she was pregnant?" Asked Yuu-Hi.  
  
"I saw her throw-up a lot and plus I had a feeling."  
  
[[End Flashback]]  
  
Sakura hearing Tomoyo speak covered her mouth in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm telling you this now. I should have told you I knew what was going on."  
  
"I-I lost the baby."  
  
Tomoyo looked up, "Wh-What?"  
  
A/N: Wow, truth has been revealed! I hope that answered SOME questions, he'heh. Quite a cliffhanger I got there, neh? He'heh, don't worry you'll know what she means soon, promise! That's not all the secrets, he'heh. Haven't revealed them all just yet. So wait and keep reading to find out what happens next! And please review! Thanks! Love you! Till next time! Byex3 


	6. True Friend

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o06 – "**True Friend**"

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP couldn't possibly be mine, for I am just one person not 4, do the math 4 is not 1. So don't even think about suing little innocent me! 0X]

**A/N**: Nihao everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they're all great! I'm very sorry for the short chapter before, it's just I thought that would have been a great place to leave a cliffhanger! Haha, but I promise I'll write longer from now on, well as long as I can think of something to write. Please keep all the reviews coming, the more I get from you the more I try harder to update everyday. And please if you think I'm a good writer or just like my stories add me to your favorite list. That'll really make me happy. So to move on, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

"I-I lost the baby."

Tomoyo looked up, "Wh-What?"

Sakura got up off of the bed and held her stomach as she walked over to the little window and gazed outside. Tears noticeably running down her cheeks. Tomoyo still on the bedside with her mouth wide open looked at the crying beauty, before once again asking, "What?"

"I-It's gone. The baby, it's not here no more. I lost it in that fight. They hit my stomach and I guess it couldn't take it and I lost it now."

Tomoyo hands covering her mouth gasped. "I had thought-that you had an abortion."

Sakura violently shook her head and turned around fiercely revealing her swollen eyes.

"Those bitches killed the baby! I thought that with a baby I could come back home! But, now without the baby I have nowhere else to go! My life is fucked up Tomoyo! So why do you try so fucken hard to prevent me from ending it all?!"

Tomoyo ranged with anger and her fist got tighter and started to shake. In one swift motion her fist became a normal hand and slapped against Sakura's face so hard it left sparks against it.

"You think your life is fucked up?! My dad died from being a drug-dealer when I was small, leaving me with the reputation of a bad ass girl. I lived up to that reputation from elementary school to junior high. My school kicked me out for that reputation leaving me nothing else to do but actually becoming a bad ass girl and gang member! My mom didn't and still doesn't give shit about me and my life! I had nowhere else to go either! But that didn't make me want to kill myself and run away from my problems like some damn baby I know!"

Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo and now both were seated again. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and nodded, a sign which ment for her to go on.

"I thought being a gangster ment more pain for me, but since it was the only thing I could do for a living for now I had no choice. But soon I realized the gang is almost like my family. No, even better. I love them, all of them. Because they're all I have left in my pathetic life."

Sakura listening made her think and she crying finally stopped.

"I love my gang, and that means you too Sakura. I don't want you to leave this world without knowing something as to what you can call love and family." Tomoyo finishing her sentence smiled and got up giving Sakura a hand, "So get off your sorry ass and listen to my advice."

Sakura wiping her tears and grinned as she took Tomoyo's hand. Today was the day she admitted everything out and she was glad. She knew now that she never had to hold anything inside of her ever again. She had made a friend she knew would always be there for her.

"Let's get you to the doctors."

Sakura blinked blankly, "Wh-Why?"

"To see if that baby of yours is really gone. You never know. Plus it must be causing you pains. You might need some medicine or that kind of crap."

"Are you sure I need medicine?"

"How the hell should I know I ain't no fucken doctor. If I were would I be in a gang right now?"

Tomoyo grinned teasingly at Sakura.

Sakura blurted out a load laugh and quickly followed Tomoyo who was heading out the door.

"Th-Thank you, for today and all."

Tomoyo nearly glanced back for a moment a smile across her face, "Think nothing of it, sis."

Sakura smiled, today she was going to start her life over. And find happiness just like Tomoyo.

"Hey wait up!" Sakura yelled realizing she was way behind and running down the hall.

'I love you so much ... sis.'

Meanwhile back at school.

"Misha, what the hell are you doing now?" Asked Shia as she peeked over to her friend.

"I'm white-outing Sakura's damn picture from my school yearbook."

"Damn, I had enough of that bitch. Just forget about her. We killed her fucking baby, isn't that enough for you guys?" Shia said getting annoyed.

"Hell no, I'll never rest until I see her dead and her blood on the floor." Misha yelled as she violently crossed Sakura's name with the white out pen.

"You guys don't know anything. That baby wasn't even loved by her. It didn't even hurt her to see it dead. We need to get her back for what she did." Rika finally looking up from her study book said and was now looking through the window.

"She really didn't do anything. She didn't even touch Ten, Kotarou or Daisuke."

"Yeah, plus how did you know she was pregnant?"

Rika slammed her fist on the table with rage, "That's none of your concern! She did way more to me than you guys could ever imagine!"

She walked over to the other window and stared blankly at the sky.

"I'll make her pay for what you did Sakura. I swear it."

**A/N**: Yay, done! How do you guys like this one? Isn't Tomoyo great! So happy Sakura decided to move on in life, neh? And damn the shadow was Rika! Haha, surprises surprises. More surprises to come! So keep reading and please review for me! That'll make me REALLY happy and make me want to update ASAP, he'heh. Oh, I'm sorry for not squeezing Syaoran in yet but his time will come he is second main character after all so don't worry! So review and wait for the next chapter! Updated soon I promise you! Take care! Byex3


	7. Getting Acquainted

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o07 – "**Getting Acquainted**"

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! [Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit] HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

**A/N**: Hi there everyone! Welcome back! So, yeah I know all of you are wondering what Sakura did, but I can't give you guy's spoilers! Common, that won't be any fun! So be patient and keep reading, the'heh. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, please and thank you! On with the next chapter, the'heh. Enjoy!

"Hey, where are you going Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo and Sakura both turned around to see Shipa and Hiko.

"We're heading out for the doctor's thing. You wanna come with?"

"Pssh, no thanks. I rather stay home and stare at a wall." Hiko received a punch from Tomoyo.

"Thanks for the support, boy." She then turned quickly to the laughing Shipa. "How about you?"

"No thanks." He then walked off into a room in the back.

"Well suits you. Oh hey, is Naozumi back yet?" Tomoyo asked once again turning to face Hiko.

"No, he said he's got some shit to deal with at his fucked up school. Apparently, some kid is messing with his girlfriend or something along that line."

"How about Yuu-Hi?" Tomoyo asked again.

"Eh, he's probably out in the back sleeping or something."

That's when Hiko finally noticed the girl behind Tomoyo, "Hey, who's she."

Tomoyo laughed, "Stop playing around, you know her."

"Huh? I do? No, I'd remember someone as cute as her." With that said Sakura blushed.

"Oh my god, that's Sakura you dope!" Tomoyo stating the obvious while punching Hiko again.

"Oh, wow. You changed." He looked up and down walking around Sakura.

"I have? How so?" She asked blinking.

"Well, you're much cleaner than that bloody thing that was sleeping in Shipa's room a week ago. Plus I think you got a much prettier face when there aren't any bruises." He smirked.

"Geez, we just met and you're making me feel fucking embarrassed." Sakura laughed.

"Oh, haha. Sorry, the names Hiko." He offered props.

"Hey, like she said, I'm Sakura." They both grinned as they gave each other props.

"Well, anyways, I think we'll need a ride. That's why you go call out Yuu-Hi for me."

"But-But he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him up. It's ok, we can walk." Sakura stuttered feeling a little out of place.

"Hey, why don't I give you guys a ride?"

"Huh, I thought you rather have stared at a wall than come with us." Tomoyo shook her teasingly.

"Well, I can't leave two pretty chicks out on the street by themselves."

Tomoyo grinned, "It's cause he likes you Sakura." Sakura blushed even more.

"Heh, I like both of you." He walked in the middle of them and wrapped his arm around both of their shoulders. "Common, let's head out."

"Arigato." Sakura managed to mutter out while blushing.

"Eh, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. Tomoyo makes me take her everywhere too. And she NEVER says thanks or shit like you."

"GAH!" Tomoyo had stepped on Hiko's foot.

They had reached the outside of the building and were about to get into the car when Eriol came into sight with Kouga, "Hey, where you guys going?"

"Oh, hi. We're going to the doctors for Sakura." Hiko said grinning to Kouga, who was staring at her, "Yeah, I couldn't get my eyes off her either."

"Wh-What?!" Kouga blushed and tackled Hiko, "Take it back you little piece of turd!"

"Ack-Sorry, sorry!" He let go and walked off, "Best not mess with me, little bro."

"Haha, common! I was just messing with you, you're always so serious."

"Well at least one of us is." He walked off still blushing and disappeared into the building.

"Haha, I hope I didn't cause that and any trouble." Sakura said stilling laughing.

"Nah, they're always like that. So immature." They both giggled.

"Um, are you guys really brothers?" Sakura asked stopping the non-stop laughing.

"Eh, of course not. We look nothing alike, haha. Every guy in the gang is my bro. Isn't that right Eriol?"

Eriol nodded.

"Haha, I see." Sakura then noticed that the whole time they were talking Eriol never took his eyes off of Tomoyo. 'Eh, I see how it is now, the'heh.'

"Well let's get going." Tomoyo instructed as she hoped into the car.

"Hey! Don't sit in my car like that! You'll mess it up!" Hiko yelled.

"I'll do as I like." Tomoyo smirked and started rubbing her shoes violently on the floor of the car.

"GAH! TOMOYO YOUR EVIL!" He yelled and Sakura and Tomoyo both giggled.

After all of them were seated they waved to Eriol outside.

"We'll be back soon. See ya."

"Peace out." He then disappeared out of sight as the car zoomed down the road.

"Hey, Tomoyo." Sakura said taking her eyes off of the window.

"Hmm? What is it?" Tomoyo said looking up from behind.

"Don't you notice how Eriol looks at you all the time?"

"Haha, of course not. He and I are like bro and sis. As do all the other guys."

"But, don't you think he might think otherwise."

Tomoyo shook her head, "Of course not."

"Of course she doesn't think so. Why would she pick him when she could have me." Hiko grinned.

"Ew, gross! Who would want someone like you?" Tomoyo teased.

They all laughed and nothing else was said all the way to the office.

"Here we are." Hiko yelled out as Tomoyo and Sakura exited the car.

"I'll be back to pick you up."

"Wh-What you're not coming in with us?" Tomoyo asked as she closed the door.

"I said I'd give you a ride. I still rather stare at a damn wall than go in there."

"Ok then. But when you come back you better bring some drinks for us. I want some tapioca!"

Tomoyo and Hiko stared blanking at Sakura.

"Wow, you got used to him all of a sudden." Tomoyo laughed, "I want boba too!"

Hiko sighed, "Damn, what I go through for you chicks."

Sakura laughed, "Strawberry and Mango!" She smiled.

"Haha, sure thing. I'll be going now. See you in an hour."

The girls both waved and walked into the room.

"Hello, do you two have appointments?"

"No, but if you could tell doctor Hayama that Tomoyo's here I'm sure he'll see us."

"I'm sorry. But doctor Hayama is out of town at the moment and there is another doctor. He's almost just as good. He's a student in training."

"Well, if he's the only one left." Tomoyo sighed.

"Alright, I'll put you next for doctor Li, please have a seat."

"Alright." Tomoyo took a seat and Sakura did the same, "It's a shame I knew doctor Hayama. He's really nice."

"Haha, any doctor is fine with me." Sakura giggled, "Um, how are we paying for this?"

"Don't worry about it. The gang's practically rich."

"I feel kinda weird. I'm in the gang and yet I don't know anyone and I haven't even the slightest clue on what the hell we do, you know?"

"Haha, it's cause your ex didn't let you come and hang with us. Don't worry tonight I'll teach and show you all you need to know."

Sakura smiled and giggled along wither friend.

"Sakura and Tomoyo the doctor will see you now."

They both followed the nurse that escorted them to a room.

"Please have a seat and the doctor will be with you momentarily." She closed the door behind her. A few minutes later the door opened again and revealing a young man.

"Hello, Sakura." He said calmly looking at her.

"It-It's you." Sakura stuttered.

"Yes, my names Syaoran."

**A/N**: Hi again! The'heh, they meet again! Yay, and whoot whoot, Sakura getting Tomoyo and Eriol together! But shouldn't she think about her own love life first, the'heh. Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Please review for me! Thanks! Well until next time! Byex3


	8. Hot Water

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o08 – "**Hot Water**"

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! [Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit] HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Whoa, have been having some serious problems. I couldn't update and people couldn't review! Crazy-ness. But that's over with now, hopefully. So you can review for me now, he'heh. So, she meets the doctor and he is none other than, yup, Syaoran! The'heh, what'll happen now? Read and find out, enjoy!

A young man was in the doorway of the patient room.

"Hello, Sakura." He said calmly looking at her.

"It-It's you." Sakura stuttered.

"Yes, my names Syaoran."

"Wait, I know you. You're the useless guy I met on the roof of that high school."

Syaoran chuckled, "Yes, that was me."

Sakura's mind went black with flashing memories of him.

[[Flashbacks]]

Flashback 1:

"Does it still hurt?" He asked with his soft and deep amber eyes.

He was touching the spot on her face where Julin had slapped her that other day.

Flashback 2:

He smiled at her with his pearly white teeth slightly showing from within his rose red lips. His smile was warm and comforting. And when he smiled his eyes sparkled making any ruby jealous.

Flashback 3:

'I-I don't care anymore. I should just die here and now with the baby.'

A tear ran down Sakura's bruised up cheek.

"NO!" Syaoran yelled out in desperation.

'Why is he so concerned about me? He's sweet for someone I just met.'

[[End Flashbacks]]

"Sakura...?"

A hand was waving in front of Sakura's face as she opened her eyes and entered reality again.

"Oh, sorry about that." Sakura looked over at Syaoran who was getting out his equipment.

"It's ok. Get on the table." Tomoyo instructed.

Sakura laid flat on the cold hard table as Syaoran came closer.

"So, are you really a doctor?" Sakura asked, amused to see him in a white doctor's coat.

He chuckled, "Yeah, I know the job doesn't suit me much."

Tomoyo chimed in, "Oh, no. I think you look sexy as a doctor. Don't you Sakura?"

Syaoran laughed as Sakura shyly nodded her head.

"Well sexy or not, I got work to do." He then put his hand on Sakura's stomach.

"By the way, I'm sorry to hear you lost the baby." He continued with the procedures.

"Oh, it's ok. I don't think I was ready anyways." She blushed as Syaoran lifted up her top to do an x-ray of her stomach.

After minutes with the doctor and doing all the procedures he concluded the results.

"Well, the baby's long gone. And your uterus might have problems as the time of the month comes, but if you take some medication it'll be back to normal soon." He smiled helping Sakura off the table.

"Thanks a lot doctor Li."

"Please, call me Syaoran."

Tomoyo grinned, "I see how it is now."

"HEY EVERYONE!" The door opened revealing Hiko with two drinks in his hands.

"Hiko! You scared the shit out of me!" Tomoyo yelled a hand on her chest.

"Haha, sorry about that. Hmm?" He glanced over at Syaoran, "Whoa! Syaoran! What's up boy!"

"Huh? You know him Hiko?" Sakura asked turning from Syaoran and Hiko repeatedly.

"Yeah, we used to go to the same middle school."

Syaoran grinned, "You never change, Hiko." They both grinned and props.

"Wow, small world. Don't you say Sakura?" She turned to Sakura behind her.

Sakura nodded. Tomoyo smiled, "Or maybe fate..." She whispered barley audible.

"Huh? What did you say?" Sakura looked up from her deep doze.

"Oh nothing. Oh! That must be our drinks!" Tomoyo snatched the two tapioca cups from Hiko's hands, "Here's yours Sakura!"

They both sipped theirs and smiled, "So, what do you guys think?"

"It's good!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura nodded and smiled at Hiko, "Thanks."

"No sweat." He then turned to Syaoran, "Hey, why don't you come and hang with us today?"

"Today?" He asked looking at his schedule.

"Yeahs. You think you can make it?"

He shook his head, "I got 4 more appointments. But maybe I can come by tonight."

"Alright!" Tomoyo yelled turning to Sakura, "Wouldn't that be great?"

Sakura blushed and looked away, "Yeah, fucking awesome."

Hiko and Tomoyo laughed.

"Well we should go get your medicine, Sakura." Tomoyo finally remembered.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sakura walked to the door where Tomoyo and Hiko already said bye to Syaoran and left. She turned around to him one more time, "Thanks, again. I'll see you tonight."

Syaoran nodded and waved, "See you..." He then walked to the other room where another patient was waiting for him.

Sakura had gone to get her medicine and was now back at the gang's place.

"Wow, it's so late." Tomoyo said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, Syaoran will probably come by soon." Hiko said as he walked off to his room.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura was heading upstairs as well.

"I'm tired. I need a bath." Sakura replied leaving her friend who then entered Hiko's room.

"Hey Hiko." Tomoyo said as she sat down on his bed.

"What's up now Tomoyo?" He looked up from opening a box.

"Did you notice how Syaoran acted towards Sakura?"

He grinned as he got out his gun from the box, "Yeah. You're a smart one. Finding out he was a doctor and then making a deal with him to let him meet Sakura again, and all that crap."

"Yeah, aren't I a good matchmaker."

[[Flashback]]

Tomoyo was at a café shop with Syaoran.

"I hear you want to know stuff about Sakura." Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, so are you going to tell me or what?"

"Don't worry, I'll let you meet her again. On one condition that is."

"What is it?" He asked not really sure he wanted to know.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want." She said still grinning.

Syaoran gulped.

[[End Flashback]]

"What did you want anyways?" Hiko asked loading his gun.

"Lifetime medication coverage for the gang, haha." Tomoyo laughed.

Hiko fell to the ground, "WAS THAT IT?!" He started laughing, "I thought something serious."

"Eh, maybe. But then again maybe not." Tomoyo laughed leaving the room.

Hiko stopped laughing and now looked down at his gun, "I'll get you."

Meanwhile Sakura was in the shower. She was standing under the pressuring water and humming a tune. The steam from the hot water rose and nothing could have been seen.

But then the sound of the door being opened and closed was heard along with footsteps. Sakura looked around but nothing was seen. She continued bathing herself until she once again heard footsteps again, "W-who's there?"

A shadow was seen against the glass door. It couldn't clearly be seen since the steam had fogged up the glass. It seemed to belong to a guy. He slowly pulled the sliding glass door and revealed himself to Sakura who gasped.

"Sakura..." He said calmly as he swept in for a kiss.

A/N: MUAHA! I'm leaving a cliffhanger right here! So, how did you guys like it? I hope it was ok. So, don't you want to know who the guys is? I bet you do! Keep reading to find out what happens next! And please review for me! Thanks! Until next time! Byex3


	9. Once More

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o09 – "**Once More**"

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! [Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit] HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

**A/N**: Hiya! Well like I promised most of you, I'm going to update everyday. Well, if I can manage to do it that is. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I love them. And, I'm sorry that I had to stop right at the good part, he'heh. But, suspense I good, right? I think it is, he'heh. Anyways, don't worry you'll see who the guys was today. So, let's get started shall we. Enjoy!

Sakura hummed a tune as she was standing under the pressure of the hot water shooting from above her. The steam rose and made a thick fog, making her completely blind and unaware of anything. But that didn't stop her from hearing the door open and close and the pitter-patter of footsteps beyond the glass doors. She ignored the sounds at first, but then they sounded as if someone was coming closer and closer by the second. Sakura's heart raced not knowing what was going to happen. Her voice was lost at her first attempt to speak but slowly she stuttered out, "W-Who's there?" She gulped not sure if she wanted to know or not.

There was no reply, as the footsteps continued coming closer. The outline of the person was seen through the fogged up glass doors. Nothing was said, nothing was heard except for the sound of running hot water bouncing of Sakura's quivering body.

The shadow finally moves and slides the glass door in front of it and revealed itself to Sakura.

Sakura eyes wide open gasped and backed away.

"Sakura..." Shipa calmly said and moved in for a kiss.

Sakura forced him out of her mouth and yelled, "SHIPA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

He simply smirked and forced both Sakura's wrist against the wall of the bathroom.

"I wanted you for so long. That now, I can't control myself." He merely said as he started kissing her again. Sakura struggled to get free, but his force was way too strong on her.

"Don't-Don't do this to me again." She voiced to him after the kiss, her voice about to break.

"I don't remember doing this before. If you mean Julin, then don't worry. It'll be much more better than what he can do." He grinned and continued sucking her neck, "Your so tasty." He commented as he went down to her breast, slightly licking on one and rubbing his hands against her other. Sakura let out a small scream, trying to order him to stop.

"Stop-Stop it." She mustered out, as he traced his tongue in between Sakura's valley.

"Why? I like it and I know you do too." He smirked looking at her erect nipple, Sakura with this blushed. "Now be a good girl and do your job." He pulled Sakura's head down aiming her face to make contact with his own growing creation.

Sakura grunted in disgust, "Fuck no!" She tried to turn her head in the other direction, only to be pushed back. He then let her go, and she fell to the ground. The hot water was still running on her, making her luscious body glimmer and glow as the light from the ceiling bounced off of her.

She gasped for air and was about to get up and run away, but Shipa's powerful arms rested forcefully upon Sakura's shoulders. Now with Shipa on top of her, there was nothing she could do even if she did scream, it wouldn't be load enough. Her voice was almost lost and all she could do was grunt and squirmer beneath him.

"Now hold still." He commanded as he swung his head in between her legs and started licking. But to his discomfort there was nothing to please his thirsty and quenching tongue. He began to get angry and started chewing Sakura's lower stomach. Sakura squinted and let out a hurtful cry.

"Enough with the playing around." He stopped and looked back down Sakura's legs, "Down to the real stuff." Sakura quivered and shook her head repeatedly, "Damn little girl, shut up! Stop moving!" He pulled up one hand from her shoulders and swung them right across her face. He then continued with his 'business'. Sakura not knowing what to do, now just stood still. A tear ran down her face and eventually more and more.

'This is it. It's happening again! I thought I could start my fucking life over! Might as well get it over with and die afterwards. What's the point of living my life being treated as a damn whore.'

Sakura violently closed her eyes shut; she was ready for what was coming.

"That's a good girl." Shipa remarked now taking his own self into his hand and inserted it into the hole. Sakura's eyes flew wide open at that instant as he repeatedly inserted him into her.

He started to moan as the walls tightened against himself.

Sakura whimpered miserably under the moans.

'I wanted to have a new life. One with someone who'll treat me right. Is that so wrong to ask for?'

Tears kept running down her face as they joined with the hot water still running on top of her. The more Shipa inserted himself inside Sakura the more louder his moans became. As they reached higher and higher peaks, Sakura shook her head violently; she wanted to stop it all right there.

"Hey Sakura! Are you done yet?" Tomoyo opened the door to the restroom. She screamed as to what she saw, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

A/N: Hey again! Sorry for not making that Syaoran, but his turn will come, he'heh. Poor Sakura. But there's a reason for what he did, but I don't think I'll tell you just yet, he'heh. Anyways, please review for me! Tell me what you guys think! Thanks! Until next time! Byex3


	10. See You In Hell

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o10 – "**See You In Hell**"

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! [Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit] HAHA Nothing can stop me now MUAHA!

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since I got the chance to update, he'heh. Thanks for all your reviews! They're just awesome to read! So keep them coming, he'heh. So, I guess I left off at a very dramatic part, he'heh. Sorry about that, it's just I wasn't really sure what everybody's reactions should have been, so yeah. But, I think I finally got it, yay! So enjoy!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO GOING?!" Tomoyo dazed at the sight before her through the doorway to the bathroom.

Her scream was so loud everyone below came rushing to the scene. They all gasped at what they saw: A naked Sakura crying beneath a naked Shipa.

"Y-YOU ASSHOLE!" Exclaimed Eriol, everyone was speechless.

Sakura whimpered shaking with fear, "H-Help-"She had passed out.

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo yelled, running towards them, "GET OFF OF HER YOU FUCKER!"

She landed violent punches against his bare back, her rings and accessories scrapping his skin.

Once the guys had finally come back into reality they also went after Shipa.

After beating him off of Sakura's still body, they dragged him out to his room and tied him to a chair.

"You're a dead man." Hiko pointed the gun he loaded earlier to Shipa's bleeding head.

"You won't do it, I'm one of you. You can't kill me." He grinned as the blood dangling from his messy hair dropped to his bruised body.

"We fucked you up, what makes you think we won't kill you." Yuu-Hi asked leaning on the doorframe.

Eriol came in with Naozumi and looked at Hiko, "She's still unconscious."

"You son of a bitch, I was going to kill you tonight." Hiko yelled thrusting the back of the gun to Shipa's head, "I was going to get you."

"Wait, why?" Yuu-Hi asked confused.

"He's been friends with Julin all this time, they were in this together." Hiko stared coldly at Shipa.

"You damn traitor!" Naozumi yelled punching Shipa in the face, he merely smirked.

"I was paid to rape her." He remarked.

"By who?" Yuu-Hi asked, finally standing up straight from his leaning position.

"Your mama." He said calmly.

Eriol came up and kicked him, "You tell us now, you lying bastard."

"Kill me, I won't tell." He said still with the same smirk he always plastered upon his face.

"I'll be glad to." Hiko raised his gun and aimed for his head.

Just then Syaoran walked in, "Hello?"

The sound of the gun being fired echoed through everyone's ear.

The sight of the eye opened dead man tied to a chair shot through everyone's eyes.

Syaoran covered his opened mouth with his hands, "Oh my god-"

"See you in hell bitch." Hiko remarked turning around to finally notice Syaoran.

"Syaoran-" Yuu-Hi started.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Sit down in the other room, we'll explain." Naozumi said pushing Syaoran towards the other door across the hall.

As they all walked in and took a seat, Yuu-Hi lighted a smoke and started to explain.

"Syaoran, he raped Sakura."

"Wh-What?" Syaoran's face gasped in shock. He sat there mouth wide as they all explained what was going on, he looked down in shock from the news, 'Sakura...'

Meanwhile in the room where Sakura was laying down on a bad Tomoyo sat beside her.

"Sakura, are you going to be ok?"

She was finally conscious and was now staring blankly at the ceiling above her.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo got up and started shaking her back and forth, "What's wrong?"

Sakura saw Tomoyo's lips moving but she couldn't hear the words, nor the sounds. She couldn't feel Tomoyo's hands fetched upon her shoulders rocking her. She was lost in her thoughts; flashbacks of bad memories came into mind. She pictured Shipa and Julin, what the did to her, every little detail, 'I-I want to, die.'

**A/N**: Hi again! Phew, done! So, how was it? I'm so sorry for Sakura. But don't worry she'll pull through; I mean she is Sakura after all! Please review for me, thanks! Well until next time! Byex3


	11. A Red Rose

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o11 – "**A Red Rose**"

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hey there! Sorry that it's been awhile since the last update, but you know how school is and everything, he'hehe! But I'm so determined to actually finish this fanfic! So I think I should get cracking again, neh? Well, I know it's been awhile so I might have lost my touch again, so please bear with me okay? Thanks all of you for staying right there beside me and waiting for my late arrivals! Thanks so much and I love you all so very very much! With that said, let's get on with chapter 11! Enjoy everybody!

Tomoyo sighed; she was standing once again on the other side of the closed door in the hallway of the hideout, just waiting for Sakura to finally speak. She's been waiting there everyday for about a week now, "Sakura, come on now; you've got to come out sooner or later."

As always, nothing came to response and Tomoyo sighed and walked down the hall; following down the hard black steps of the stairs.

"Well? She coming out yet?" Yuu-Hi asked for the millionth time; his eyes following the depressed Tomoyo as she took the final step of the stairs.

"No shit. She's been in there since that whole Shipa episode, it's been a fucking week goddamn it!"

"Whoa, shorty; chill." Eriol commented as Tomoyo waved her arms around in the air.

Hiko popped out from behind him and grinned, "Quit boxing air ya' loser!"

Tomoyo was about to strike him but Eriol beat her to the punch, "Enough!"

Just then Kouga and Syaoran walked in, since a week ago Syaoran's been coming to the hideout more and more often, "How's Sakura?"

Naozumi woke up from his nap and agreed, "Yeah, how's the kid?"

Tomoyo looked down depressed, "She hasn't eaten since then. Hasn't come out of that damn room either."

"Shit, you'd think she's dead by now. A week without food!" Hiko screamed out.

Syaoran looked down, sorrow in his eyes.

"You know what, I just got a great idea!" Yuu-Hi exclaimed pounding one fist on top of the other open palm, "Syaoran should go up there and talk to her!"

"What makes you think she'll open the door for him when she doesn't even open the door for food!?" Hiko argued.

Yuu-Hi punched Hiko in the face, "Because-faggot! All you think about is food, food, food!"

"What'd you call me?" Hiko punched him in the stomach, "You know it all!"

Yuu-Hi reached out his hand and grabbed both edges of Hiko's lips and pulled, "Little bitch!"

Everyone else sweat dropped as they both yelled and rolled around fighting with one another.

"Ahem, even though they can be childish; Yuu-Hi does have a point." Eriol pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tomoyo amazed with his maturity at times.

"Well, for one thing he is a doctor so he could kill time and treat her at the same time as console her, it's like killing two birds with one stone. Plus, don't you think she'd like to talk with him more than any of us?"

Kouga and Naozumi nodded with agreement.

In the background Yuu-Hi and Hiko are still going all out in their match for all brute fame.

Tomoyo nudged Syaoran at his side, "Well, what do ya' say?" She winked and grinned.

Syaoran turned red feeling embarrassed that he was going to be the only one in the room with Sakura, "But-But what if she doesn't open the door?"

"Trust me, I know my room more than anyone else. If I can't open it than I'm one stupid sorry mother fucker." Naozumi smirked, "Besides I'm dying to get my room back! It's been a hell of a week sleeping with Kouga! Fucking snores for half the damn night and then starts mumbling shit into my ear!"

Everyone started laughing as Kouga tightened his fist, "What was that?! I think you got it mixed up, it's you who snore and fucken kicks the shit out of the damn wall! Damn, I let you into my room for the whole fucken week and this is what I get!"

"What was that?!" Naozumi screamed, "You want to take this outside, well do ya'?"

"Common little bro, let's go!" Kouga exclaimed and jumped on top of Naozumi who bumped into Yuu-Hi who was still fighting with Hiko, "What the hell dude!"

Then they all got into a fight, Tomoyo with this got annoyed, "Yuu-Hi, Hiko, Naozumi, Kouga stop acting like a bunch of dumb asses! We got important shit we got to-"

Hiko accidentally threw a punch at Tomoyo and Kouga bumped into her leaving her on the ground, "Why-Why you fucken immature punks!"

She then threw herself upon all four of them and started beating the shit out of all of them.

Everyone who was left stared and sweat dropped, "Anyways," Eriol said facing Syaoran, "I think Yuu-Hi is right about the fact that the person who should go and talk to Sakura should be you, but that's not for us to decide. So, what do you think?"

Syaoran looked away from him and stared blankly at the wall.

'_I did promise I'd make her smile, I haven't forgotten that. And here I let her go wasting away all alone in some cold and dark room, doing absolutely nothing about it._'

He turned back to Eriol and looked him dead straight in the eyes, "I'll do it."

Eriol nodded and smiled, "I knew you would."

He then turned around and saw that everyone else was continuing their little so-called war.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I have to do a little punishing before we get down to business."

He got out a whip from beneath a table and grinned. Syaoran nodded slightly and sweat dropped.

"Ouch, jeez Eriol! You didn't have to whip us that hard!" Hiko complained rubbing his back.

"I know! I'm going to be fucking soar for a whole week!" Kouga screamed pointing accusingly at Eriol.

"Hmp, I merely showed you children how to act properly at such times as this." Eriol said trying to act mature and then a childish grin stretched across his face, "Plus, I haven't whipped someone's ass in a long time!"

"Hey it's not fair! Tomoyo didn't get whipped!" Naozumi pointed to the standing Tomoyo almost in mint condition.

She then smirked and stood in a confident pose, "That's because I'm so god damn cute! Who in the right mind would want to bruise this beautiful face?"

"Me!" Hiko raised his hand and then looked around to see everyone look at him and shake their head, "Uh oh-I mean-"

Tomoyo again got fused up ready for another fight, "Hiko!"

"Now you two stop that! Before I whip the shit out of you again!" Eriol yelled.

"You're lucky this time, ya' fag." Tomoyo muttered and sat back down on the steps of the stairs.

"Well, I think the time has come for Syaoran to see Sakura." Kouga pointed out.

"Good idea." Naozumi agreed nodding his bandaged head.

Syaoran nodded and started for the steps, of course everyone else followed, each nervous as the other. Syaoran led the crowd into the emptiness of the hallway, where just beyond the third door laid Sakura's body. The hallway was immediately filled with the sounds of Syaoran's beating heart, this was it. Every step he took felt long and slow, as if his legs were mechanic and couldn't move normally and naturally. Tomoyo reached for his arm and patted it and smiled a reassuring smile and Naozumi patted his back and also grinned, which held the message, 'You can do it.'

"Here," Kouga handed Syaoran a red rose and smiled, "I was going to give it to her myself, but I think it'll be better if you gave it to her instead."

Syaoran smiled back at everyone and held his breath and let it go slowly, he was in front of the room. He knocked on the door gently and asked in the most gentlest voice, "Sakura?"

As always there was no reply, but that didn't stop Syaoran, "May I come in?"

After several minutes he looked at Naozumi who already had the key to his room at hand.

Without saying a word Naozumi inserted the bronze key into the silver doorknob and turned it ever so slightly to its side. He nodded when there was an audible click and took out the key and went back to the others who stood at least four paces away from the room.

Syaoran gulped, "Sakura, I'm coming in."

He placed his hand onto the doorknob and waited for several seconds then when he had enough courage he twisted the knob around along with his hand and pushed the door. The squeaking of the door opening was heard and echoed all along the hallway. His eyes were closed. He took one step forward into the room. And finally asking one last time his mouth moved to form the word, "Sakura?"

He opened his eyes to reveal to him the fate of Sakura, but what he saw he dared not speak.

The red rose in his hand dropped to the cold still floor, making the petals spread away from the stem and making it look dead and old, "Sakura-"

**A/N**: Hi there everyone! Well, how'd you like this chapter? Yes, it's quite long as I promised. And yes, I decided to put some funny stuff into it also, it's been too dramatic so far so I thought I should of lightened it up a little. I hoped you enjoyed it while it lasted! Cause the ending of this chapter returned to its dramatic climate. Oh, and about the ending of this chapter, quite a cliffhanger, neh? You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens to Sakura. You will keep reading won't you? I hope so! And keep reviewing for me okay? Thanks a bunch! Well, until next time! Byex3


	12. Find Me

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o12 – **"Find Me"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hi everybody! Welcome back! Wow, that was one of the quickest updates! I guess I was very eager to update for you guys and yeah. So yeah, enjoy!

Finally, asking for one last time his mouth moved to form the word, "Sakura?"

He opened his eyes to reveal to him the fate of Sakura, but what he saw he dared not speak.

The red rose in his hand dropped to the cold still floor, making the petals spread away from the stem and making it look dead and old, "Sakura-"

Syaoran stood there dead frozen. Tomoyo looking at Syaoran from the hallway felt the reaction on his face was not one she expected to see, so out of curiosity she leaned forward and asked in a voice that was as small as a whisper, "What's wrong."

But when Syaoran didn't reply she went in for a closer look and after a few several steps she too stopped, her body also frozen stiff, "It's empty."

The room was indeed empty, nothing but the bed and sheets and a few chairs.

Syaoran finally moved and looked around, "But-How?"

Tomoyo fell to her knees, "Damn Sakura-I-" She broke down crying and wept out, "Sakura!"

Everyone in the hallway ran in and Eriol immediately went to Tomoyo's aid and embraced her into his chest, "Shh, don't cry."

Hiko looked around too and spotted a piece of paper on the cleared out desk, "Hey look."

He removed it from its spot and held it in his hands, "It's-It's from Sakura."

Everybody suddenly surrounded him peeking towards his hands.

"Well, someone read it." Kouga urged.

Everyone looked at each other; clearly no one wanted to read bad news.

Syaoran grabbed the papers out of Hiko's hands and cleared his throat.

**_Hi everyone. You guys are probably reading this when I'm long gone. And I'm sorry this may be a little sudden to you guys, but I decided to end my life. I've only caused hatred and fights for you guys. And I know you all mean well, but I think it's for the best. I'm sorry I had to run off like the way I did, but it was the only way. If I'd told you what I was going to do, you'd all want to stop me. And I know what I have to do. So please take care everyone. You guys may be the only people out there in the world that I love so much. And I'm sorry that I caused so much pain. And so I guess this is goodbye. –Sakura_**

"Stupid!" Tomoyo yelled out tears bursting out again, "Why does she have to be so fucken dramatic!"

No one could do or say anything; they all just looked down and frowned.

Syaoran crumpled up the paper in his hand and threw it on the ground, "Well? Are we just going to stand here and wait until we hear about Sakura's suicide on the news, or are we going to do something about it and stop her from doing something so fucken crazy?" He yelled and looked at everyone straight in the eye.

"But, she said she didn't want us to interfere." Yuu-Hii argued.

"That doesn't matter! We have to stop her no matter what!" Syaoran yelled banging his fist on the desk, making the wall shake.

"Syaoran's right! We need to stop her!" Eriol exclaimed.

Kouga shook his head, "But we don't even know where to start looking."

Syaoran turned his head and stared at the open window. The crimson velvet curtain was swaying in the late autumn breeze, the wind found its path to his face and like tiny hands; it rubbed its chillness over his face. He opened his eyes and turned to face everyone again, a grin stretched across his face. It was as if the elements were helping him, guiding him towards that angel he swore would make her smile no matter what, "I think I have a hunch as to where we can find her."

**A/N**: Hey there, again! How was it, too short? He'hehe, I knew you'd say that. I'm sorry I couldn't have made it longer, but you know how I am. Too lazy for my own good, he'hehe. So until next time! Keep reading okay? And review! Thanks! Byex3


	13. Whirling Wind

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o13 – **"Whirling Wind"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I'm keeping my promise and updating again! Hooray! So I'm still keeping my end of the promise, but are you? You guys still sending me those reviews? Good, you better! Anyways, sorry about that last short chapter, I guess didn't have a lot of time on my hands, but hopefully this one will be a little bit better. So yeah, better get writing and reading! Enjoy!

"I think I have a hunch as to where we can find her."

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran with curiosity and sniffed, "Where?"

Syaoran's grin grew to a smile, "Follow the wind."

Everyone looked at each other trying to make sense of what he was talking about, but before they could conclude anything Syaoran was out the door heading downstairs and out the hideout.

Tomoyo smiled as she followed him with quick pace and soon everyone was leaving, getting into their cars and motorbikes, determination on all their faces, somehow they knew Syaoran knew exactly where Sakura had gone and that they would be there in time to save her.

Meanwhile, on the roof of the high school building Sakura looked below, leaning her stomach over the rail and felt the wind gusting through her hair. She had been on that roof all night, watching the stars and thought about all that's happened to her. She thought about Tomoyo and wondered how she would react to the note she had left, she had wished they were never friends, that way saying goodbye wouldn't be so hard on the both of them.

She tilted her head up slightly and looked at the sin overhead and wondered what she was going to do now, but decided she didn't want to think about that and tilted her head back forward and looked down to the ground again. She raised her elbow and rested it on top of the rail and cupped her chin with her left hand. And that's when she remembered the day she had met Syaoran. He had come up and touched her on the bruise Julin had planted on her cheek the day they broke up. His touch on her cheek was so tender and gentle; she had never had anyone care about her that much before.

She rubbed her hand gentle against that same spot on her cheek and smiled a sad smile, "Too bad I'll never see him again."

Suddenly the door to the roof slammed open and the sound echoed through Sakura's ears, sending a chill up and down her spine. She shakily turned her head in the direction of the door.

Questions raced through her mind, 'How could there be anyone here today on a Sunday? What happens if someone found her up here? Would they kick her out? Send her to jail for trespassing?'

But when Sakura turned her head around all the way all the questions disappeared.

There standing in the frame of the door was Shia, the one person she dreaded most.

"What-What are you doing here?" Sakura asked her voice shaky and scarred.

Shia had her arms cross and pushed against her thin waist, "I had a feeling you'd be here."

Sakura stood there mouth opened wide, 'Is she stalking me?'

Shia laughed a cocky laugh and took long slow steps towards the rail where Sakura stood.

"I've been looking for you." She said as she came to a stop.

"Wha-What?" Was all Sakura could mange to say.

"Do you know what you've done to me? You destroyed my whole life you fucken whore! I've hated you since the beginning!" She had a look in her eye that seemed familiar to Sakura, a look she saw somewhere before.

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Damn you are one sucky ass liar, you know that? Well, have it your way. I'll tell you what you did to me. Before you were with Julin do you know who was his girlfriend?"

Sakura thought for a moment and shook her head.

"It was me, yes that's right me. I had fucken everything, since he was the gang leader and all, but that all ended when you came along. After he went out with you he told me he had someone else, someone better. I was angry and wanted revenge, so I used to only tool I could. I blackmailed him, using the knowledge I had of him. I knew everything about him so it wasn't that damn hard. I told him to rape you, make sure you were pregnant and then dump you for me again, and he agreed."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing; she had thought everything was an accident.

"But then he was shot by the gang members of the gang he wanted to take control of. That ruined everything! And it was because of you! You bitch, you didn't even love him!"

A tear ran down Shia's face, but she continued without hesitation, "But my revenge wasn't over yet. When you transferred here it was time for my new plan. I knew you were pregnant so me and my home girls jumped you and killed your fucken baby."

Now Shia started laughing hysterically, "It was so damn funny."

Sakura bit her lip and tried to push back the anger trying to spill out of her.

"But, that wasn't enough for me. No, I wanted to make your life miserable! So, I seduced Shipa, who was a friend of Julin, into raping you again."

Sakura could barley stand the pressure rising in her; she tightened her fist to kill it down a bit.

"You dirty ugly whore!" Shia screamed out at the top of her lungs, "I hate your mother fucking ass!"

Sakura tried to hold it in but she couldn't, tears ran down her cheeks, hot and wet.

Shia walked up to Sakura and slapped her face with an open palm, "Die!"

Sakura looked up with hatred in her eyes, "Are you done yet?"

"Wha-What?" Shia asked.

Sakura gripped both of Shia's wrists and twisted them, enjoying the sounds of the cracking bones and Shia's scream of pain, "I'm tired of little dick suckers like you. Thinking you're the only one in the world who went through pain. You don't know what I've been through. And your complaining about your fucken life, how self-centered can you fucking be? And if you think I'm just going to let you do all that to me and just walk away like nothing happened, your wrong. I'm going to take my revenge too."

Sakura let go of Shia's wrist and let her fall to the floor, but she got back up.

"I hate spoiled brats like you," And she gripped her hands around Shia's neck and started choking her, "You're calling me a whore? You're the one who sleeps with guys just to have your way. Seducing them to do your bidding, have you no god damn pride?"

Shia quivered as Sakura's grip around her neck tightened every second. Shia could only think of one way to free her from choking and that was to throw a fist, which she did.

The fist went fast through Sakura's face, which loosed her grip on Shia's neck, setting her free.

Sakura used the palm of her hand to rub her face and tightened her fist, "Your dead ass wipe."

Sakura ran towards Shia and threw punches all over her face, and so did Shia. They punched and kick and screamed at the top of their lungs, the fight wouldn't end until one of them was dead. Sakura punched Shia's shin with her right hand and one in her lower stomach with the left that sent Shia flying backwards and onto the floor. Sakura used the opportunity to grab an empty bear bottle lying on the floor and smashed it on the rail, scattering the bottom leaving only the top part and a sharp edge.

Sakura walked towards Shia as she tried to get up, but her leg was severely wounded so she shuddered back on the floor. Sakura walked until she was directly above Shia with the broken bottle in hand. Shia watched as she raised the bottle, and in a moment the bottle had plunged itself into her chest.

"Die, bitch." Sakura turned her face away from Shia and walked back towards the rail.

Shia was gasping for breath, touching the blood that squirted out of her chest with her hand, and in a moment she blinked her last.

Sakura looked over the city again, hands on the rail. She now understood everything that seemed so unclear to her before. Like an old dusty mirror now cleaned and was clear now. She cupped her blooded hand on her chin and felt the spot where Syaoran had touched her so gently, and she remembered his face. His deep amber eyes and his pearly white teeth that shined whenever he smiled. How he had cared for her when she went to the doctors. And how he had asked her with concern in his voice and eyes, "Does it still hurt?"

Her heart raced as she thought of him and her chest became tight.

She smiled, now determined to go back for him. To go back for Tomoyo and the other gang members that had helped her in her time of need. The people in the world who actually love her and care for her.

So she stooped down and got her duffle bag, but before she could turn around and walk back to the door she heard a voice that echoed in her ears, mind, and heart.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura slowly turned her head and tears were about to burst when she saw him, it was Syaoran.

Syaoran ran faster, but then stopped suddenly when he was close enough to see the dead body of a girl in a puddle of blood, bottle stabbed into her chest and Sakura standing by the rail with blood splattered all over her cami-top, skit, legs and hands.

He stood for a second as a gust of wind blew through his dark brown hair, guiding him towards Sakura. He took small steps and the wind blew through Sakura's face, sending her long honey brown hair flying back and away from her face. When he finally reached her he looked into her majestic emerald eyes and whispered, "Sakura…"

He couldn't hold in the urge anymore and so he let it free, free into the breeze. He took his arms and wrapped them around her and smiled as she dug her face into his chest to hide her sobbing tears, "I found you."

**A/N**: Hi everyone! This one was extremely long! Took me long enough to write it too! I hoped you guys liked it! I might update again real soon, so be on the look out for that! And please review for me! Tell me what you guys think, okay? I'll update the next chapter soon! Oh, and I've added a special preview of my new fanfic below! Read it and if you like it catch it and read it when it comes soon! Byex3

Preview of New Fanfic: "If You Come Softly" 

Sakura's a 15 year old pregnant high school drop put, traveling across the country to California with her boyfriend Rei, but when he abandons her in an unknown town somewhere in North Carolina with absolutely no money and no relatives to call for help, an angel from heaven named Syaoran appears and offers her a new life to happiness.

**Coming Soon!**


	14. An Angelic Face

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o14 – **"An Angelic Face"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hi everyone! I hoped you all liked the last update! Which was super long! God, took me forever to write it, but it was worth it! Anyways, keep those reviews coming! And here's the new chapter of, "Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You"!

"Sakura, I found you."

Sakura nodded her head against Syaoran's chest, showing a faint and slow smile upon her bleeding lips.

Tomoyo ran towards the roof screaming, "Sakura!"

But she stopped suddenly, looking down at the dead body, "What the fuck-"

Just then the rest of the gang joined her and gathered around the body and stared at Sakura who was still being wrapped around Syaoran's arms.

"Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Hiko exclaimed.

"I'll tell you what! She fucken killed that little bitch, that's what! Awsome!" Yuu-Hi laughed and grinned, "Hella bad ass!"

Eriol stood there and shook his head in disappointment, "What happened?"

Sakura looked at all of them, and tears began to burst, long never-ending streaks that flowed into Syaoran's already damped chest, "I-I-She-"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and put his hand on her hand and shushed her, "Shh, it's okay." And once again Sakura's face was pressed against his chest and she began sobbing uncontrollably.

Syaoran glanced over at everyone else and smiled faintly, "Let's get her home."

"Home" was all Sakura could hear, and the thought made her insides warm and soft, how she longed to sit on the couch with everyone again and watched a stolen movie from Kouga or go to the bars with Hiko or Naozumi. To enjoy life with the people she loved. And then she thought of what she would do with Syaoran now. Maybe dancing, swimming, camping, or just lie together on the grass one sunny day and smell the flowers and watch the beaming sun overhead. The picture ran through Sakura's mind and it made her heart warm and fuzzy, and before she knew it she was asleep in his arms.

"Damn," Hiko cursed as he steered the car, "Why the fuck is the school so far away from the hideout? Almost a one-hour drive! Crazy ass shit!"

"Shut up! Let Sakura sleep!" Tomoyo ordered as she glanced at the backseat.

Syaoran was sitting on the left side with Sakura's head on his lap and her legs stretched out upon the other seat, he never took his eyes off her, always watching her. He smiled as he watched how her chest rised whenever she took another breathe of air. And from time to time he would pull back strains of hair from across her face.

Tomoyo noticed all this and smiled to herself.

"I wonder what happened," Hiko started, "She looks hella banged up."

"Yeah, but I think she'll tell us when the time is right." Tomoyo smiled, she was always the one who looked on the positive side of things.

When the stoplight turned yellow Hiko thought he could have made it, but unfortunately the light turned red before he got there and so he made a sudden break, jolting the car to a complete sudden stop, "Whoops, sorry."

They waited awhile and then Hiko, Tomoyo and Syaoran were all looking at the sleeping Sakura, each with a wide smile on their face.

She tilted her head up a little and then back again, and then she opened her mouth a little and in a voice that was barley a whisper she said, "Syaoran."

Hiko grinned his malicious grin and so did Tomoyo causing Syaoran to burn red, "Ha, how cute she's dreaming about little doctor over here!"

"I knew she liked him! Am I good or am I good?" Tomoyo laughed.

"Come on you guys, quit fooling." He looked back down at her, "We're only friends."

"Uh huh," Hiko teased in a sarcastic voice while he continued driving when the lights were green again, "_Friends_."

Syaoran continued to blush, but still kept his eye on Sakura, never leaving her out of his sight and under the supervision of his watchful eyes. As if she was going to once again run away and leave him devastated.

'That's it right, Sakura? We're only best friends. And nothing more…'

He looked at her angelic face as she slept and the thought of being only friends made his chest tightened and his heartache.

'But, I don't want that. I want to be more. Is that okay? Is it okay to feel this way, Sakura?'

**A/N**: Hi again! I guess this one's pretty short compared to the last one, sorry! But, I just want to relax a bit before I write a lot again like that last one, if I did that all the time I'd die of exhaustion! Well, keep on reviewing and I'll update soon! Byex3


	15. Caress Me

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o15 – **"Caress Me"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hi you people! Well, updating again! Yeah! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! And I got quite a lot of people who e-mailed me about that new story I had a preview of, asking me when I was going to actually start it and where I was going to post it. But, I hadn't really thought about any of that until now, sorry! I guess I'll start after I finish this story and my other story, "I'm With You" and I post most of my Cardcaptor Sakura fanfics here, so you don't have to worry about that! Actually I post all my fanfics here, but add them to other websites too, so yeah! Anyways, I was glad to hear people were interested in the preview storyline and I'll get onto it as soon as I can, I'll keep you guys updated, don't worry! So, I think that's it about news. So yeah here's the next chapter! Oh may I add that there's lemon in here again, just a warning! Well enjoy!

The ride home was long; since there was traffic and they stopped at a fast food restaurant to order take out since no one was going to cook for them tonight. When they did arrive home Syaoran carried Sakura in and laid her down on his bed. He had moved in with the gang a few nights ago, and now had his own room. As soon as he made sure Sakura had enough blankets to keep her warm and she was safe in the room, he went downstairs to join the others as they ate dinner in the "kitchen".

"Hey Syaoran I heard Sakura was dreaming about you while she was asleep in the car." Eriol teased as he picked up a dumpling with his polished wooden chopsticks.

Syaoran again turned red, "What? Who told you that?"

Syaoran glanced swiftly towards Tomoyo and Hiko, but just as fast they looked in different random places and whistled innocently.

"Haha, don't worry about it!" Naozumi assured, "We knew she liked you."

That didn't make Syaoran feel any less awkward, "What? Since when?"

"Oh, come on! It was so obvious! And we know you like her too!" Tomoyo pointed out giving her wise grin.

But Syaoran was quick and wise too, "Oh yeah, just like you and Eriol right?"

It was Tomoyo's turn to blush, "What-What?"

Naozumi burst out laughing, "This is all too much! I'm gonna pee in my pants!"

Yuu-Hi grinned, "Like you don't everyday already."

"What was that!" Naozumi yelled, "You little punk-"

"Ouch!"

Tomoyo had grabbed both Naozumi's and Yuu-Hi's ears, one in each hand, "Stop it you too, and isn't it time for you two to go get the new weapons?"

Yuu-Hi looked at the time on his cell phone, "Oh shit, it's two am already!"

Yuu-Hi grabbed his jacket from the chair and grabbed Kouga's motorbike keys, "Let me borrow your bike for a sec."

After Yuu-Hi ran out the door Naozumi struggled to keep up yelling out, "Hey Yuu-Hi wait up!"

"Hey Tomoyo why do we need new weapons anyways?" Syaoran asked sipping the last of his coffee, "I like my gun."

Tomoyo shrugged and tilted her head towards Eriol, "I don't know ask him."

"I think it's time we got better equipments that's all. Besides, my guns all fucked up."

Suddenly there was a ringing tone, it was Syaoran cell phone, he reached into his pocket and took it out and looked at the caller, it read: Meilin.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Syaoran?"

"Yeah, what you need?"

"Fuck, where the hell have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, school, home, work. I haven't heard from you for days!"

"Oh, sorry stuff came up and-"

"Syaoran, are you in that gang? The one with the girl from the station?"

"Well, maybe-"

"I knew it! Syaoran! You have to quit that gang! What would auntie think? She'll send you back to Hong Kong! You came here to work, not to join some fucken dumb ass gang!"

"Hey! Shut up! Don't tell me what to fucken do! It's my damn life and I'm going to do what I want to! And we're not some fucken gang like what you think we are! We're like…"

The words couldn't come out, how could one word such as "family" be so hard to say?

"Whatever! Just get your ass back to work and school! And come home for god's sake!"

"I am home!"

Syaoran slammed the phone on the dining table and it turned off, but also sent a half drunken bottle of beer crashing to the floor scattering glass everywhere.

Tomoyo standing there looking concerned asked, "Syaoran, you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said walking away and disappeared upstairs.

Tomoyo sighed, "Shit, I don't know what going on around here anymore."

And she bent down to pick up all the little pieces of glass on the floor, but when she got down Eriol also bent down and the two of their hands bounced of one another's as they tried to pick up the same piece of glass.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tomoyo said shyly, trying to cover her burning cheeks.

"Don't be." Eriol smiled and together they picked them all up and dumped it out into the garbage and together they began walking upstairs. They were in the hallway in front of their rooms, Eriol was right across the hall from Tomoyo's room.

"Thanks for the help." Tomoyo cheered, Eriol just kept smiling, "Well, goodnight Eriol-"

Before Tomoyo could say another word, Eriol's lips were locked together with hers.

The kiss was long and fiery, leaving their lips hot when they ended it. Eriol held Tomoyo in his arms and whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful." And gently he pushed his breath down her neck, leaving trails of small drops of sweat, then savagely he licked it all off, going lower and lower until he was near her nipples. They slowly walked into Eriol's room and closed the door behind them.

His hands were crawling up her top to where her bra strap was, and he began playing with it with his hot fingers, teasing her a bit. Tomoyo waited anxiously for him to unstrap it, and continue the savage trail of kisses that started from her neck to her chest. But when she saw he was being too slow she stuck her tongue in his mouth and unstraped it herself, threw it on the floor and then took off her shirt also throwing it aside. As Eriol caressed her warm breast she started tugging at his shirt, trying to lift it off of his well-built shoulders.

Tomoyo pushed Eriol upon the mattress and started sucking his chest, gently putting her hands through his black ivory hair. He let out a moan as she began licking the lower part of his abs, tasting his flesh in her mouth. He clumsily unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off, on the other hand she took her time removing the pants and boxers.

Slowly Eriol was rolling Tomoyo so that he was now on top, he looked down at her lower stomach and kissed her navel. Tomoyo let out a soft moan and started breathing hard as he worked his way down to her crouch. He slowly pulled the lace panties down and rubbed her clit softly at first then faster and faster, making her moan for more.

She lifted up her legs and spread them apart, showing him the juices that was flowing out of her, he quickly opened his mouth and sucked on the juice, making her whimper with thrill. He sucked and licked until he wanted his turn, his time for pleasure. He sat up revealing his erect self, and injected it into the place where the juices were still flowing, which made him and Tomoyo moan at the same time. She moaned for more, screeched out "faster"! Until he was too tired and pulled himself out and laid next to her, gave her a hug and kissed her lips one last time, before he went to sleep.

Tomoyo smelt him and licked the right side of his face with the edge of her tongue, and then glanced on the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning. They had spent six hours together, where she should have been asleep for school the next morning. She was going to get up and go get ready when she looked at Eriol asleep next to her, and she just couldn't leave him. So she laid back down beside him and whispered in his ear, "I love you." And went to sleep.

**A/N**: Hey! So how'd you like it? Finally Tomoyo and Eriol get together I was wondering how I was going to do it, and then it just spilled out. I thought it wasn't that hot, oh well. I wanted it to be more of romantic than sexy, you know? Well, what's done it done! Review for me please? Thanks! I'll update soon! Byex3


	16. Declared Love

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o16 – **"Declared Love"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hey there! Well I got quite a few comments about how I ended up making Tomoyo and Eriol get together the way I did, and the answer's simple: I have no clue! It just spilled out, haha! But I'm glad to hear you guys liked it! I was actually aiming for romantic, but it ended up hot and sexy again, oh well. Anyways, sorry I didn't get to talk about Syaoran and Sakura though, but I didn't get any complaints about that, haha I wonder why. So yeah, updating again, enjoy!

When Tomoyo woke up she was surprised to see Eriol missing from the bed, she quickly got out of bed and headed towards the restroom and cleaned herself up.

Eriol was downstairs looking at the equipment Yuu-Hi had gone to get the previous night.

"I think our old ones are good enough, we're just wasting our money." Kouga complained.

The gang started working on a budget for the past week, since no one had a secure income expect for Syaoran.

"But we need new ones if we're going to start working on jobs again." Eriol smirked towards Syaoran, "We can't always look for Syaoran's help."

Syaoran had spent all night in his room watching over Sakura, who was still asleep upstairs.

"How's Sakura?" Kouga asked, changing the subject away from jobs, he wasn't the working type.

Syaoran looked drowsily toward him and squinted his eyes, trying to focus in on his face, "Fine."

"Shit, you been drinking or something?" Yuu-Hi asked as he walked in and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Syaoran shook his head, "No, was up all night trying to clean Sakura. Damn blood was fucken everywhere."

Eriol nodded his head in approval.

"Hey, I think I heard some moaning last night." Yuu-Hi winked at Eriol, "Am I right?"

Just then Tomoyo had just come out of the shower and was walking into the room, with only a towel wrapped loosely around her body. She headed toward Eriol and kissed him playfully on the lips, "Morning."

Eriol reddened as Tomoyo bent down to grab a beer and went back upstairs.

"Haha, I knew it!" Yuu-Hi laughed.

"Nice." Syaoran remarked and grabbed a beer and also disappeared upstairs.

Syaoran closed the door behind him and walked towards his desk, where his cell phone laid. There had been two missed calls, he checked them and they were both from the clinic. He shook his head and placed the phone back to its place. He was determined to have a little break from work for a while.

He looked out the window; the wind was blowing extremely hard. So hard that he could actually see the waves and lines of the wind pressing against the glass. He didn't like bad weather, hated them actually. So he walked over and pulled the curtains, leaving the room dark.

Just then he heard a small gasp, he spun around and saw her, awake.

"S-Syaoran?"

Her eyes were wide open, vibrating with fear, "Syaoran!"

He rushed to the side of the bed and wrapped her in his arms, "I'm here."

He pressed his hand against her back and smoothed out her wrinkled top. He had asked one of Hiko's girlfriends to come and change Sakura's clothes after he had finished cleansing her body with warm water. He had pulled out a wrinkled top from her duffle bag and boy shorts.

"Where," Sakura looked around her.

"The hideout, my room." Syaoran said in his deep and calm voice.

"Syaoran, I was so scared." She whimpered and then continued, "Not when I killed her but afterwards, when I saw the blood on myself. How you all looked at me like a serial killer! I was so scared you'd all leave me without hearing my reasons! I thought you'd leave me! I was so scared! I couldn't even-"

Syaoran pressed his lips upon hers and felt hot streams of tears rushing down her cheek.

"You're okay now." He stroked her hair away from her eyes revealing sparkling wet emerald diamonds, "We'd never leave you, especially me."

She lifted her limp fingers and traced a trail around his lips, almost the shape of a heart, thin and soft. She kissed him softly and took his hand into hers and pressed his hand against her cheek. The exact spot where he had touched her the day they met. And she couldn't stop crying, couldn't stop even if she tried.

He wiped some of her cheeks with his hand and said, "I love you."

She shook the words "thank you" from her mouth, but in a bare whisper.

And when he pulled through strains of honey brown hair with his hand and kissed her forehead, all her troubles washed away. Everything from the past disappeared; the only thing that was left was the thought of how wonderful her future was going to be. How she'll share it with Syaoran.

"Are you ready?" Tomoyo asked coming into the room in a glimmering yellow dress, it was a tube top kind of dress that ended at the middle of her thighs.

Sakura wore a pink halter top with diamonds and a demin miniskirt, "Almost." She managed to blurt out as she traced the outline of her lips with a lip liner pencil.

"I can't wait for our double date!" Tomoyo squealed, "You know it's both of our first month anniversaries today?"

Sakura nodded, it was true. A month has past since Tomoyo and Eriol made love, since the morning Syaoran had kissed her for the first time and the day he had told her he loved her.

Since then, Sakura and Syaoran were almost inseparable except for the days Syaoran had to be at work at the clinic. And so were Tomoyo and Eriol, they never left one another's side. But to Sakura, she and Syaoran were slower than Tomoyo and Eriol. They had slept together on the first day, while she and Syaoran haven't even slept in the same bed yet. But more importantly, she hasn't even told him she loved him too. She was determined that tonight was the night she'd tell him.

Sakura finished the final touch on her eyes and put on her earrings, "Done!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Finally!" Then she hooked her arm with Sakura's, "Let's get going!"

They headed downstairs where everyone was waiting for them, they all clapped as they finally came into sight.

"Finally!" Hiko exclaimed.

Tomoyo grinned sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry, hair crisis."

"Uh huh, and what's your excuse?" Yuu-Hi asked sarcastically.

Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully, "Clothes crisis."

Syaoran and Eriol stood side-by-side talking to each other, probably making plans for the night.

Syaoran wore a tight white shirt that showed off his tight chest and his muscular arms and sagged his baggy blue jeans, held loosely against his thigh by a silver belt. The outfit revealed his red boxers just a little above the belt. Sakura looking at him couldn't believe he was a doctor. But even in his white doctor coat and loose polo's he wore to meetings he still looked hot, but tonight he was off the edge. His hair spiked up to perfection and his left earring shined as he headed toward her.

He smiled, "You look great."

"Thanks, so do you." She curved his arm with hers and held his hand.

Tomoyo grinned, "Is that my Eriol?" She winked playfully.

Eriol wore a loose red shirt in the inside of an even looser open black shirt with a collar, and wore black jeans that ripped at the end. He hadn't used gel, which he didn't do very often, leaving his bangs covering one eye, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks sweetie."

"Wow, you guys look awesome!" Yuu-Hi complimented.

"Haha, Yuu-Hi gets brownie points!" Sakura joked.

"Have fun tonight you love birds!" Naozumi said and walked up to Syaoran and whispered in his ear, "And good luck tonight, foo."

Sakura heard and turned red, 'What was going to happen tonight that he'd need luck?'

"Well," Eriol smiled, "We better get going."

Kouga walked out from the kitchen and went straight upstairs, without a single glance at them.

Hiko called after him, "Hey! Don't ya wanna say something to them before they leave?"

But there no response and Hiko spun around toward them again; "Sorry about that he's been moody all day today."

"S'okay." Syaoran said and turned toward the door, "Let's get going."

They got into the car and drove off, Syaoran and Sakura in the back and Tomoyo and Eriol in the front seats. Eriol gave Syaoran a grin through the rear-view mirror and Syaoran smiled and dug in his pocket.

"Here," He handed Sakura a piece of rosy pink cloth, "It's a blindfold, put it on."

And then he handed Tomoyo one, "You too."

The girls exchanged glances before Sakura asked, "Why?"

"Come on just do." Syaoran assured her.

Sakura stood still for a few seconds then shrugged and put on the blindfold and so did Tomoyo.

"This surprise of yours better be good." Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh, it's good alright." Eriol assured her, "Good as McDonalds."

Syaoran and Sakura laughed as Tomoyo searched with her hand for Eriol's arm and pinched a piece of skin.

Syaoran slid his hand into Sakura's, which made her smile, tonight's the night she'll tell him that she loves him, how she'll never find anyone better. How she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She smiled and with her eyes beneath the blindfold she struggled to find his face and kiss the upper part of his lips clumsily, which made him laugh.

"Shut up, you try finding shit with this thing on your eyes." She laughed.

They all laughed in the car, but what they didn't know was that there was a car following them.

"Make sure you follow them and keep them in sight but also keep your distance."

"Of course."

The person in the darkness of the car laughed, "We'll get you soon, S—"

**A/N**: Hi again! Haha, I stopped it at "S" haha! I don't want you guys to know until later on! But I felt bad if I didn't put a name so I just used "S" to make you guys wonder Sakura or Syaoran, hehe. I thought this was a rather cute chapter, one of the cutest so far. I had a request for a Tomoyo and Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran double date so yeah! There you go, xAnimexGirlx! It actually worked well for the story, thanks! Anyways, I had a lot of people write about how they wanted me to write more about the other gang members like, Hiko, Naozumi, Yuu-Hi and Kouga, and I will, eventually! And I was so surprised when people wrote in about their favorite characters in the story! The most popular was Hiko! Haha, which I thought was quite a shocker. So, I got this idea about having one of those popularity contest thingys for the story characters! Send in your favorite and see who wins first and who goes in last! And, I think that's it so far. Well keep reviewing okay? Byex3


	17. Because You Love Me

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o17 – **"Because You Love Me"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hey there! Wow, I got so many comments that said, "Oh my god! You stopped at "S" no fair! I can't wait to see what happens next! Hurry up and update! You're doing so well!" Thanks so much for the encouraging words, sInGaLiLGiRl! I will update more and more until I get so tired and fed up with writing! Which is never, haha! Well, a lot of you sent me about the character popularity thing and wow I was so amazed to see who was in which leads! But, I won't tell you guys the results until later on! So, keep them votes coming! And thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming too! Oh, I was so happy to receive an AIM instant message from a fan the other day! She and I talked about the story so much that I think she gave me a couple of very good ideas! I just might use them one day! Oh, and then she invited me into this chat room with all her friends she made read my stories and got hooked! Haha, so it was like a chat room of al my fans! It was really fun, thanks you guys! I hope we get to do that again real soon! And to those of you, who want to do the same thing, feel free to IM me anytime! My AIM SN is ix3kOtAROu! Hit me up whenever you guys feel like it! So yeah, anyways! A lot of you loved the idea of Syaoran and Eriol's little plan to surprise the girls with their first month anniversary date! And thanks! I thought it was pretty fun writing about and getting ideas of crazy things they'll do too! Hehe, just you wait! I got a whole new bag of tricks for you guys! So sit back and enjoy!

"Uh, are we there yet?" Tomoyo asked irritated.

Sakura bit her lip, "This surprise better be good Syaoran. We've been like this for thirty minutes!"

Syaoran laughed and gave Sakura a quick hug, "Don't worry you're gonna love it."

Sakura smiled as she took in the scent of Syaoran's shirt, some strong fragrance that smelled calm and peaceful at the same time.

"Woo, we're there." Eriol sighed turning off the ignition, "I was driving 120 MPH!"

"Aw poor baby, at least you weren't blindfolded the whole goddamn way." Tomoyo snickered.

"Aw sorry about that, but we wanted this to be a surprise." He got out the car and went to Tomoyo's side and took her hand leading her out the car and Syaoran did the same.

"Okay, you guys just keep those on until we say so, got it?" Syaoran instructed.

Sakura smiled, "Yes Mr. Doctor."

Tomoyo burst out laughing, "Haha, doctor! The name doesn't suit you much Syaoran."

Eriol laughed along, "Yeah, too much gangster."

Syaoran blushed, "Haha, very funny."

Syaoran and Eriol led the girls into a building where there was actually air conditioning.

"Wow, that feels so good! So much better than Eriol's hot car!" Tomoyo screeched in delight.

"Hey now babe don't push it." Eriol joked and poked Tomoyo in the rib, which made her screech in surprise, "Whoa, sorry miss Opera singer. Watch it before you break some glass."

"Hey! Shut up, I can't see you and-" Tomoyo was cut off by a feeling beneath her feet.

"Whoa! What the hell is this?" Sakura reached out and grabbed Syaoran.

"Haha, it's just an elevator." Syaoran explained.

"Shesh, you should have warned me, I thought it was an earthquake." Sakura pouted.

Tomoyo felt the elevator come to a stop and yelled, "We're here!"

Tomoyo let go of Eriol's hand and ran headfirst into the door before it opened, "Ouch!"

Eriol and Syaoran laughed while Sakura wondered about, "What? What happened?"

"Damn!" Tomoyo yelled out embarrassed.

"I told you not to let go of my hand." Eriol said half laughing and grabbed her hand again.

"I know," Tomoyo pouted, "I was just so fucken excited."

Sakura walked cautiously and slowly.

Syaoran looked back and laughed, "Haha, what are you doing now?"

"Shut up, I don't want to end up like her." Sakura said walking with her arms in front of her.

Syaoran still laughing grabbed her hand, "Here, let me help."

Sakura blushed as she felt the softness of his hand, she had been with him for one whole month already and yet his touch was still new and exciting.

They walked for about three minutes and stopped.

Tomoyo smiled, "Are we there yet?"

Eriol laughed, "Anxious are we?"

"Hell yeah! Come on, let us see the surprise!" Tomoyo sounded so excited.

Syaoran waited a few seconds then said, "Okay."

Tomoyo leaped in excitement, "Yay! Baby help get this rag off me."

Sakura smiled and tried to untie the knot in the back of her head then felt Syaoran's hand again, "Here, let me." He said into her ear. Sakura blushed and whispered, "Thanks."

When the piece of cloth was removed from Sakura's eyes she blinked, her long curvy eyelashes going up and down, "What-"

"Surprise!" Eriol and Syaoran exclaimed together.

"Oh shit!" Tomoyo ran to the entrance.

They were at the famous restaurant in the town two cities away from theirs, it was called, "Full Moon". The restaurant was three stories high and had the best chiefs all over the world! The atmosphere there was gorgeous! Each room a different theme; sometimes it would be a jungle theme, or an outer space theme or a fairy tale kingdom. The most famous theme was the Japanese Garden theme, which had a koi fishpond and a waterfall, surrounding it would be beautiful tall trees and maybe rose bushes. It was one of the most expensive restaurants in the world! In all her life Sakura had only heard about the place, she had never actually gone in and ate there before.

She quickly looked towards Syaoran, "Are you serious?"

Syaoran smiled, still holding her hand and nodded, "Yup."

They went through the front door and there a waitress came up to them, "Hello, you must be Syaoran and Eriol and their dates."

Eriol smiled and winked, "Yup, sounds just about right."

His wink made the waitress blush, "Y-Your reservation is ready."

"Thank you." Syaoran said and smiled, "Lead the way."

Syaoran's smile made her weak at the knees and struggled to support her as she walked upstairs and down the hall to a golden door, "This is it."

She opened the door and bowed as Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol walked in.

"Oh my god!" Sakura gasped.

The room was huge, with a karaoke machine and large TV screen in the back and the table was made of sparkling glass and the chairs were in shapes of hearts and in the center of the table was the most beautiful vase she ever saw with Nadeshiko flowers in it. To the side of the dinning table was a waterfall and fishes and frogs in it, then she looked up to the ceiling, the lights were from a heart chandler which beamed out glowing light, as beautiful as the moon itself. And the whole room was overwhelmed by the beauty of a Sakura Blossom tree to the rear of the room. The room was absolutely gorgeous.

"It's wonderful Syaoran!" Sakura leaped into his arms and he laughed, "Thank you thank you!"

"Please take a seat and relax as we prepare your requested chef." The waitress smiled and closed the golden doors.

"Oh shit! This must have been so much trouble!" Tomoyo said still appalled by the room.

"Nothing too good for my Tomoyi!" Eriol smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and ran over to the waterfall, "Baby, come look at the Horn Kings!"

Eriol smiled and walked over to look at the fish with her.

"Syaoran, this is truly amazing, thanks." Sakura smiled her hand still clasped with his.

Syaoran started walking towards the rear of the room, "Oh, this isn't just it."

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "What? There's more?"

"Haha, yeah. This is only breakfast." Syaoran winked.

They were directly beneath the Sakura Blossom tree; she looked at Syaoran in the eye. They were so deep and the color of amber just made her melt to his feet.

"Oh my god. This is already so much. I don't think you should have gone through all that trouble just for-"

Sakura was cut off by Syaoran's lips, they were just like before, hot and wet.

"Sakura! Syaoran! Stop that mushy stuff and let's get some food!" Tomoyo yelled.

The chef had arrived with his stir fry pan and the menus were already on the table.

Sakura blushed and yelled back, "We'll be right there!"

They walked over and each took a seat, each couple across from the other. They all made their orders and watched the chef cook it and grilled in right before their eyes. He flipped the shrimp and meat up in the air and did all sorts of tricks, they all clapped when he was done.

"Now don't you all go and eat all of this." The chef said smiling at them.

"Why?" Sakura asked, "Aren't we suppose to eat it all?"

Eriol nodded, "Yeah, but this is just the appetizers, "The real meal is being prepared down in the kitchen. This was just for kicks."

Syaoran nodded and winked at Sakura, "And after that we got some desert for you guys too."

"Aw, you guys went through so much trouble." Tomoyo said blushing and eating.

"Well today is a pretty special day." Syaoran said smiling and remembering, trying to juggle a Dim Sum dumpling into his mouth.

After five minutes with the appetizers waiters came in and took the plates and told us to go enjoy ourselves with the karaoke machine while they set up breakfast.

"What song should I sing next?" Sakura asked sitting back down.

She had sung most of the songs so far. She was a fairly good singer too.

"Wait! Let's let Tomoyo and Eriol sing a ballad together!" Sakura cheered.

Eriol shook his head, "Hell no, last time I tried one of these I broke all the windows."

They all laughed, "Come on Elie!" Tomoyo pulled him up, "Let's sing a funny song together!"

They ended up singing, "Barbie Girl" together which made everyone laugh their asses off when Eriol did Barbie's voice and Tomoyo did Ken's.

Syaoran looked at his watch and nodded at Eriol who grinned.

"Okay, enough of us singing. Let's get a real pro in here." Eriol smiled to the door opening and a waiter comes in.

"Sir, the singer has arrived." The waiter said bowing.

"Good, just start whenever she wants." Syaoran said.

The waiter bowed again and went over to the karaoke machine and pressed a bunch of buttons, then the wall where the TV and karaoke machine were had rotated into a stage with a woman and a band onstage. The waiter continued to press button and the lights dimmed and the lights on the stage shimmered softly.

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo screeched.

"Whoa, didn't expect that!" Sakura confessed.

The singer bowed and the band started playing a soft beat, the singer began to sing.

"For all those times you stood by me,

For all the truth that you made me see,

For all the joy you brought into my life,

For all the wrong that you may right,

For every dream you made come true,

For all the love I found in you.

I'll be forever thankful baby, you're the one held me up,

Never let me fall, you're the one who saw me through it all.

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak,

You were my eyes when I couldn't see,

You saw the best that was in me.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.

You gave me faith 'cause you believed.

I'm everything I am because you love me.

You gave me wings and let me fly,

You touched my hands I could touch the sky.

I lost my faith you gave it back to me.

You said no star was out of reach,

You stood by me and I stood tall.

I had your love,

I had it all.

I'm grateful for each day you gave me.

Maybe I don't love that much but I know this much is true,

I was blessed because I was loved by you.

You were always there for me,

The tender wind that carried me.

Out of the dark, shining your love,

Who my eyes you been my inspiration.

Through the lies you were the truth,

My world is a better place because of you.

Because you love me."

Syaoran and Sakura were slow dancing and so were Eriol and Tomoyo. The singer was beginning a new song and Tomoyo and Eriol kept dancing to the music.

"You know," Sakura started, "I have a feeling that song was made for you by me."

Syaoran looked down at Sakura as they danced, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's so true. About you and me, it fits the description perfectly." She laughed, "I don't think I'm making any sense."

Syaoran shook his head, "No, you're right." And he rested Sakura's head upon his shoulders and whispered into her ear, "It's perfect. From now on it'll be our song."

Sakura blinked then smiled and nodded, "Syaoran, why I'm me is cause of you."

He smiled and whispered, "Right back at you."

After they finished dancing and thanked the singer and band they sat down for the main course and eat, eat until their stomachs would burst.

"Damn, I'm so full I think I might burst!" Tomoyo patted her stomach.

"I can't eat another bite!" Sakura agreed.

"Are you so sure about that?" Syaoran asked winking, "I got some fruit parfaits waiting for you."

"What-I take it back! Give me!" She laughed.

He laughed and nodded to the waiter, he walked the room and came back with a wheel cart of desserts.

"Wow!" Sakura said as the waiter placed the gigantic parfait in front of her, "It's huge!"

"I knew you liked them so I-"

Sakura embraced Syaoran in a tight squeeze, "Thank you!"

"Haha, how'd you know Sakura liked them Syaoran?"

Syaoran laughed and blushed, scratching the back of his head nervously he said, "Well, I heard her scream out, 'Big Parfait!' one night while she was sleeping. Cutest thing really."

Sakura stopped eating then squealed in embarrassment, "Hoe?"

She playfully punched Syaoran, "Syori you big meanie!"

Everyone laughed and then Eriol got the piece of strawberry cheesecake from the cart, "Wanna share it?"

Tomoyo blushed then nodded opening her mouth and said "aw" engulfing the cake.

Sakura stopped and looked at her parfait then at Syaoran, "Wanna bite, sweetie?"

He blushed and looked away, "Come on, you know those things are only for girls."

Sakura laughed then denied it, "Nah uh! Now open up."

She took a spoonful and held it in front of his face.

He grinned nervously, "Don't laugh but, but I never ate one of those before."

"Oh my god! You should try it! It's the best!" Sakura smiled an angelic face that made Syaoran couldn't resist even if he tried.

"Wow, that is good." He admitted then opened his mouth for more.

"Haha, told you so!" Then she looked away, "No! It's mine!"

"Aw, come on babe! Just one more bite."

Sakura smiled, "Okay just one more spoonful." She scooped up a fruit with the creamy vanilla ice cream iced on top, "Say aw!"

Syaoran opened his mouth wide and said aw, but instead of putting it into his mouth she plunged the fruit on his nose.

"Haha, sorry baby I couldn't resist." Sakura said laughing and got a napkin to wipe it off.

Tomoyo and Eriol both laughed as well, Sakura bent down to wipe it but then he had sneaked a kiss instead.

"Haha, your so easy Sakura." Syaoran grinned.

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "You sneak, no more for you."

"Oh wait! Come on hon, I was just kidding!"

They walked out of the restaurant and headed for the car, when they got in Syaoran handed them both, Sakura and Tomoyo the blindfolds again.

"Again?" Tomoyo asked irritated again.

"You know this is getting a little old baby." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, it's real close this time. Plus, we want everything to be a surprise." Syaoran reasoned.

"Tomoyo what do you think?" Sakura asked grinning, "Wanna be their genie pigs for the day?"

"Sure, if this next surprise is going to be just as fun as the last."

Sakura tied the cloth around her head again, with the assistance of Syaoran.

"Of course. It's going to be even better." Eriol assured and they were off again.

Syaoran took a hold of Sakura's hand and she smiled, remembering the words of that song: "You touched my hands and I could touch the sky." It was true, she felt as if she were above, soaring through the wind. She leaned over to him and searched for his cheek and kissed it lightly and softly, "I know I'm going to love it."

Syaoran blushed and smiled, "Yeah." He tightened his grip on her hand and kissed her lips with his fiery lips.

"I can't wait!" Sakura screeched in excitement, not for the surprise but from the kiss that left her lips scorching hot.

**A/N**: Wow, long chapter this time around haha. I hoped you guys liked it! I can't believe I only got through breakfast of their little date! Shesh, it'll take forever to get to nighttime where they-Oops I over did it again, haha! Almost spilled the beans, haha! Well, anyways I really had a hard time looking for the right song lyrics to put into the story, haha. But I finally got them! Oh, and all rights are to the writer and singer of the song, "Because You Love Me". And, um yeah I think that's it! I hope you guys review for me! Please? I'd love it! Thanks for reading and I'll update soon, promise! Byex3


	18. Dancing On Ice

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o18 – **"Dancing On Ice"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hey there! Thanks so much for the reviews and e-mails and IM's! I love hearing from you guys! Anyways, you know how I've been updating like mad crazy these days? Well, I'm sorry but it's not going to be like that for a while, once again I'm sorry. It's just that I'm entering the, "Raising Stars Of Manga" competition, haha. Wish me luck! And if I win, be sure to read it, but I'm saying **if** I win, and there's little chance of that, haha. But wish me luck anyways! So yeah, I'll still update but not like everyday. I'm so glad you guys liked the previous chapter! Haha, I liked it too! You guys said it was funny, romantic, cute, and one person called it her "fantasy date", haha! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! And if you guys liked that, than you'll just love this chapter as well! So, let's get on to reading! Enjoy!

"We're here." Eriol yelled with excitement in his voice.

"Yahoo!" Tomoyo smiled and tried to open the door.

They walked for a while then Syaoran said, "Okay, you guys can look now."

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked several times before yelling, "Oh my god!"

They were standing in front of an ice skating rink, the place was two stories high and had massive hills for doing tricks and there was just one large flat skating rink in the first floor, with music and colorful lighting.

"Oh my god!" Tomoyo yelled and smiled, "I love it!"

Sakura shook her head, "No! No thanks!"

Syaoran chuckled, "What? Don't tell me you've never been ice skating."

Sakura blushed, "Well, what if I haven't?"

Tomoyo smiled gently, "Oh, you'll love it!"

Eriol crossed his arms; "I hate ice, what's so good about walking on sheets of ice and falling on your ass all day long."

Tomoyo laughed, "Oh come on baby, it's fun!" She then glanced at Syaoran, "So I take it, it was your idea?"

Syaoran nodded, "I thought it'd be fun."

"Fun my ass." Sakura pouted.

Syaoran laughed and pulled Sakura by the arm to the skate rental booths, "Come on."

After they all got their skates on Tomoyo and dragged Eriol out to the rink. Syaoran smiled at Sakura who still shook her head at the sight of the ice, "Come on, it's not that bad."

He pulled her to the rink where she wobbled upon the ice, "Whoa there!"

Syaoran caught Sakura as she almost fell, "Easy."

Sakura blushed, "I told you this was a bad idea. I can't do it."

Syaoran shook his head, "Don't say that when you never tried before."

He lifted her back up to her feet and held her tight, "Here, let me help. Try walking but don't lift your feet, just glide upon the ice."

Sakura looked up doubtfully at Syaoran but nodded anyways. She nervously took her first step, then her second, and then her third.

Syaoran laughed, "See? You're doing it."

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, this is pretty fun."

"I'm going to let go now." Syaoran said releasing his hands away from her waist.

"What? No-" Sakura had fallen to the ground, "Damn, that hurts!"

Syaoran laughed and held out his hand, "Sorry, I thought you'd be able to do it alone now."

"I take it back about being fun." Sakura said glaring down at the ice as she got back up.

"Whoa!" Eriol shouted as he crashed into the ice.

Tomoyo laughed, "Haha, I told you to not let go!"

"Fuck, my bad." He grinned embarrassed as he got back up.

Sakura wobbled slowly back to the edge of the rink. Syaoran looked at her and skated over, "What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, I just want to get used to it." Sakura said smiling, "Plus I want to see what you can do."

Syaoran blushed, "Come on, don't make me-"

Sakura pouted, "Please."

Syaoran could never take in the look of the pout and say no to Sakura, so he sighed and said, "Okay." And he skated to the middle of the rink.

He speed around the rink faster than all the other people and spun around and jumped in the air and went to the hills and jetted through all the bubpy hills, and then came back to Sakura, still blushing, "Happy?"

Sakura laughed and clapped her hands, "That was awesome!"

"Haha, yeah I get that a lot." He smiled.

"Where'd you learn all that?" She asked wobbling slowly upon the ice.

"I used to ice skate all the time, so I guess I got used to it."

Sakura leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for taking me here, I'm having a fun time. I just wish I could skate like you."

"Haha, you will! If only you'd take your hands off that damn wall."

Sakura was held on to the wall and was dragging her skates forward; she shook her head, "No, I don't think I'm ready yet."

Syaoran smiled, "How would you know if you don't try?"

She grabbed her hand and he pulled her to the center, he put his hands on her waist and started skating, pulling Sakura with him, "Syaoran! Stop!"

He was pulling her into a spin; she started laughing, "Haha, I'm getting dizzy!"

He stopped and saw the look on Sakura's face, bright and excited.

"See? You made it." He said and grinned.

Sakura examined herself for a brief second and nodded, "I guess I did."

Syaoran held her waist again and danced around the rink, making Sakura laugh and giggle.

After they had went around about five to six times Syaoran stopped and walked towards the exit of the rink, "Let's go rest, my feet are killing me."

Sakura nodded and smiled, she was having a great time.

"Syaoran, the rest stop is over there-"

Syaoran pulled Sakura towards a staircase and started climbing up.

"Syaoran, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He grinned and kept going.

When they got to the top there was a balcony that looked down at the skating rink. Sakura looked out over the edge, everyone was getting out of the rink and the lights began dimming out.

"What's happening Syaoran?"

The fast beat music had suddenly changed into a soft rhythm and the song began to harmonize with the singer's soft voice.

"Wasn't like me to fall in love.

That's just the way, that I was.

But now that I feel you holding me,

Something inside just tells me,

You got into this heart of mine.

And I know its true cause darling,

I'm starting to find,

I'm getting used to you.

I'm getting used to you and I could never get use to living without you.

Didn't think that a love could mean that much,

But you sure changed my mind with your touch.

Never knew that my love could need you so.

Now I know that these arms can't let you go.

No they wouldn't even try,

Cause I'm sure you're the one that I need in my life.

You got into this heart of mine,

And I know its true cause darling I,

Darling I'm starting to find you're the one that I need in my life.

Ain't no living without living with you."

Before he could answer the lights were completely out and the marking on the ice rink glowed a bright pink. The markings they had made while dancing around the ring was glowing and it was the letter "I" then a heart then the letter "U" and then "Sakura".

"I love you Sakura." Syaoran said smiling.

Sakura smiled and embraced him again, "I love you too!"

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed as they exited the ice skating center and headed for their car.

"Yeah, I have to admit it was pretty fun." Eriol grinned.

Sakura was still blushing from the whole, "I love you Sakura" thing. She can't believe he went through all that trouble just to do that for her. This was even better than breakfast at that fancy restaurant and the fruit parfait.

"Okay you girls, put on your blindfolds." Eriol said getting into the driver's seat.

"What? You mean there's more?" Tomoyo asked.

"Haha, you didn't think that was it did you?" Syaoran laughed handing them the blindfolds again.

"Syaoran, I think you're over doing it. I mean that was enough to last me a life time." Sakura said holding the blindfold again in her hands.

"Nonsense!" Eriol said, "We're not even half way through yet, haha."

Sakura glanced up at Tomoyo and waited for a response, "What do you think?"

"Aw, what the hell. They did when through all that work to plan it all out." Tomoyo smiled, "Right baby?" She leaned in and kissed Eriol on the cheek and placed the blindfold again over her eyes.

Sakura smiled and did the same, "Okay, but next time loose the blindfold idea."

Syaoran laughed, "Okay, okay."

Sakura smiled, she couldn't wait for her next surprise and what other new adventures Syaoran had waiting for her.

**A/N**: Yay! Done with another chapter! Haha, this date sure is long! I wonder that it'll coast them, a lot! Haha, I want to go on a date like this! Darn, but this is only a fantasy no girl will live in real life, haha! Not unless your boyfriends some rich millionaire with a lovey dovey heart like Syaoran's. Oh, how I wish a guy like that existed! Oh well, a girl can dream can't she? Hehe, anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, keep those reviews coming! And um, yeah! Byex3


	19. Let Me See You Move

"**Why I'm Me Is Cause Of You**"

Chapter.o19 – **"Let Me See You Move"**

**Disclaimer**: Damn the great CCS characters aren't mine. But you know what, this story is! Yeah! You can't take this story away from me! He'heh. I even have my own lawyer! Points to a dog dressed in a very badly torn suit HAHA! Nothing can stop me now, MUAHAHA!

**A/N**: Hey there everyone! So sorry about the late update, been so busy with finals and everything and you know how it is, hehe. Well, I've been trying to get my mind focused on doing only one fanfic at a time, but I keep getting good ideas on other ones and I just forget about others, I know it's a bad habit, but oh well it's me. I'm hoping I'll just work on this one for the rest of the story. So all other stories are all paused until further notice, sorry to fans of my other work and congratulations to all those fans of this fanfic, hehe. Well, on with the story!

"Baby, my legs are starting to cramp." Sakura whined searching for Syaoran's hand under the blindfold.

"Aw, let me help." Syaoran playfully flicked Sakura's forehead, "Nice try sweetie, but I ain't taking that blindfold off."

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed as Sakura screamed saying, "Ah, I can't take it anymore!"

"Eriol, when are we getting there?" Tomoyo asked ignoring the commotion her friend was making in the backseat.

"We're almost there." Eriol said looking at the clock on his cell phone, "Hey Syaoran, it's about that time."

"Haha, okay then turn the car around and head over there."

Eriol nodded and spun the car around, which made Tomoyo lean to the left, "Whoa!"

"Wait, you mean we've been driving in the same route until a certain time?" Sakura asked grasping Syaoran's arm as she too leaned to the left.

Syaoran and Eriol laughed, "That seems about right."

"Gah, Eriol you mean person!" Tomoyo laughed as she playfully tried to punch Eriol but missed and hit the horn, making the car beep at a car next to them.

"Opps, haha." Tomoyo said laughing along with Eriol.

Eriol looked out the window and saw the car that thought they had beeped at, they looked pissed and flicked Eriol off, "Bitch!"

Syaoran laughed, "Let's race Eriol."

Eriol grinned and jabbed his foot on to the accelerator making the car screech down the road.

Sakura and Tomoyo looked confused, "Huh, what's going on?"

Syaoran smirked as the car tried to keep up on the lane next to them, "Come on Eriol, smoke them!"

Eriol nodded and stepped even harder on the accelerator and flicked the guy in the car next to them off, "Mother fucker!"

Sakura and Tomoyo squealed as they felt the pressure push them back to their seats. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and laughed.

They rode for about five minutes when Syaoran said, "Haha, looks like we won."

Sakura placed his arm around her, "You guys are so mean."

Tomoyo laughed, "Okay, now where are we off to?"

Eriol looked at Syaoran through the mirror, "Let's say somewhere a little more exotic than so far."

Minutes later the car came to a stop and Eriol turned off the ignition, "We're here."

Sakura tried to examine the place even with her blindfold still on, she could hear the thumps of very loud music and lights flickering on and off in front of her, "Hey baby, let me guess!"

Syaoran chuckled, "Okay, shoot."

"Hmm, it's easy! We're at a club!" Sakura said getting her self out of the car.

"Bingo!" Eriol said pulling off Tomoyo's and Sakura's blindfolds off.

"Wow." Tomoyo squealed, "It looks so cool!"

"Hmm, 'The Blue Midnight' huh?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Yup, heard it was hella bad ass! Thought we should show off our showgirls too." Eriol teased.

Tomoyo blushed, "Oh, you!"

Sakura grinned; this was going to be the first time she and Syaoran will be dancing the "naughty" way and she wasn't going to screw it up.

"Come on, let's go!" Tomoyo smiled walking towards the building.

"Oh shit!" Sakura screamed as they entered the building.

The lights flickered on the other hundreds of dancers and the music made the ground rumble under their feet, and in the middle was a lighted platform where showgirls were dancing upon.

Sakura looked at the girls, the light bouncing off of their breast and their glittery outfits that showed off their curves.

"Come on," Syaoran said grabbing Sakura's hand, "Let's dance."

Sakura and Syaoran made their way through the crowd to someplace near the middle of the swarm of dancers and began dancing. They were dancing to "Loose My Breath".

Sakura started shaking her body to the rhythm of the music, quickly rocking her hips from side to side, letting her hair go loose. She smiled as Syaoran also adapted to the music.

She grabbed the back of his hips and rubbed her body against his thighs, he smiled as she slowly got lower and was practically on the ground still rocking her hips.

"Oh, look at Sakura get low!" Tomoyo laughed as she danced with Eriol.

Sakura laughed and went back up and turned around and bent over, swaying her ass in front of Syaoran, he tops her ass slowly gets low, which makes Sakura laugh even more.

They dance through more than six songs when Eriol asked Syaoran to battle him when a trance song started playing.

"Get ready to loose fag." Syaoran grinned; he started breaking.

After a bunch of different moves, Syaoran finally did a combo that made him look invincible.

"Haha, okay, okay you win. Shit boy where'd you learn how to break like that?" Eriol laughed.

Syaoran smirked, "Hey, I was a gangster too you know."

Eriol grinned, "Don't I know it."

They glanced over to where Sakura and Tomoyo were; they were dancing together.

"Hell yeah! Lesbian action!" Syaoran teased.

Sakura and Tomoyo glanced over at them and smirked, "How about it Sakura, want to make their day?"

"I'm on if you are." She winked, as she began to get low and when she got back up Tomoyo pressed her hips against Sakura's.

Sakura let out a fake moan and Tomoyo grinned.

"Alright," Eriol said laughing, "You're making me jealous here."

Sakura laughed and stopped and walked over to Syaoran, "How was that?"

Syaoran smirked devilishly, "Hot."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks." And wrapped her arms around his neck.

Syaoran lowered his head and started licking her neck playfully, then started sucking making her giggle.

"Hey," Sakura turned to see a guy heading towards them, "You want to dance on the platform?"

Sakura glanced around and then asked, "Me?"

"Yeah, I saw you and your friend dancing and we wondering if you'd like to go up there and dance for awhile. I already had someone go and ask your friend, seems she was happy to, well what do you say?"

Sakura pulled Syaoran away and asked, "What do you think?"

"Hmm, sure." Syaoran said winking, "If I get something in return later."

Sakura smiled, "Sure thing baby."

"Then I'm guessing that's a yes." The guy said smiling, "Come with me to the dressing room."

Sakura took her hands away from Syaoran, "I'll be back later."

Sakura followed the guy to a room in the back where there were a bunch of showgirl outfits and make-up, "Wow, I get to use all this?"

The guy smiled, "Yup, if you dance on the platform that is. Well then, I'll let you take over from here. When your ready please step outside, that's where I'll be waiting."

Sakura nodded as he left. She took another look around; everything was so beautiful. She stopped when she saw a beautiful transparent pink dress; it was a halter dress that stopped half way down her thigh with shimmering diamonds. She placed the dress against her body and looked in front of the mirror to see how it would look on her, but she suddenly froze as the door opened from behind her.

She spun around and saw Tomoyo, "He told me you were in here."

She was wearing a baby blue bra top with a leather miniskirt, she had applied more eye liner on her eyes and changed her eye shadow to blue and in the corner of her eyes were a pair of shining jewels, and on her body was sparkling body glitter that lusciously shimmered as she walked towards Sakura.

"Oh my god, you look great!" Sakura was so surprised.

Tomoyo smiled, "Thanks, and that would look great on you as well."

Sakura blushed as she realized she was still holding the pink dress against her body, "Oh, well I thought-"

"You should put it on, I mean we have to look good. We're going to dance on the platform!"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, you're right. And we could show off to Syaoran and Eriol."

Tomoyo giggled, "That's the master plan."

After ten minutes Sakura and Tomoyo exited the dressing room and back to the dance floor.

"Oh, wow you two look great!" The guy exclaimed, "Wonderful."

Sakura was wearing the pink dress and had applied white eye shadow on and used a shimmering pink lip-gloss, and the rest was practically the same as Tomoyo's appearance.

"Now get on there and show everyone what you can do!" The guy said pointing to the platform.

Sakura gulped, "Let's go Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed, "Right behind you."

Syaoran and Eriol were sitting at the bar, "Whoa, Syaoran look it's them."

"Huh?" Syaoran turned around to see Sakura and Tomoyo entering the platform.

"Let's go take a closer look." Eriol grinned.

"Um, this is so weird." Sakura said looking down at everyone from the platform.

She glanced at Tomoyo who was next to her, "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo was dancing crazily as the blinding lights flashed upon her, "Yeah!"

Sakura laughed and did the same thing, everyone on the dance floor stopped and looked at them, they were beautiful and sexy.

Tomoyo's long wavy black hair bouncing off and on her shimmering skin and Sakura's hips rotating with the rhythm of the music.

"Whoa, look at those hella fine chicks dancing up there." A guy on the dance floor said as he watched Tomoyo and Sakura freaking.

"Hmm, you think so too?" The guy next to him asked.

Syaoran made his way towards the platform and looked at his girl dance, "Whoo, nice."

"Hey," The guy from before said, "You're their boys right?"

Syaoran and Eriol took their eyes off their girls and nodded.

"I'm this clubs owner Yamazuki, how about you two go join them."

Syaoran smiled, "Sure, what do you say Eriol?"

Eriol winked, "Sounds good."

Eriol and Syaoran made their way towards the entrance to the platform and joined Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly changed dancing partners from Tomoyo to Syaoran.

"Haha, hey." He chuckled as he leaned back.

The girls on the dance floor started whistling and winking at Syaoran, which made Sakura jealous. She turned her body so that he was facing her back and slowly she rubbed her ass against him, which made everyone whistle.

After dancing on the platform for more than 4 songs, they got off and headed for the bar.

"Hey baby, me, Eriol and Tomoyo are going to get another drink. Be back in a sec."

"Oh, okay." Sakura smiled and waved to them from the table.

"Oh shit, I'm so tired." Sakura exclaimed, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Excuse me," A guy said making his way towards Sakura, "I thought you were really good up there."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled.

"Dance with me." He said smirking.

"Huh, what?" Sakura asked surprised, "No, I'm sorry I have a-"

The guy had pulled Sakura out from her seat at the table and was pulling her to the dance floor.

"I said no!" Sakura tried to get away but his grip on her was way too strong.

"And I said dance." He pulled her in closer to him as he trailed his hand against her thigh.

"Mother fucker! Let me go!" Sakura screamed, but he kept going.

"Haha, your so-" He was cut off by a punch in the ribs.

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend?" Syaoran asked as the guy was flying to the floor.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled grabbing a hold of him.

"Bitch, who said this was your girl?" The guy said getting up and ready to fight.

"Me, asswipe." Syaoran threw a punch at the guy's face, which knocked him out.

"Come on baby, let's get out of here." Syaoran said taking Sakura to the exit.

"You okay, honey?" Sakura asked as they walked out of the club.

"Haha, I should be asking you that." Syaoran said kissing her on the cheek.

They walked towards the car and got in, Syaoran started dialing Eriol to tell him what was up and that they were leaving.

From a distance the same person from before was looking at them, "Sir, we've been following them for the whole day, when are you going to do it?"

"Just wait a little while longer, it'll be time soon enough." The man from before laughed.

**A/N**: Hey again! How'd you like this chapter? Kind of dirty, but nice hehe. Oh, and yes the thing I've been keeping a secret will come soon, around next chapter so be on the look out for my next update! That's all for now! Keep reading and send me reviews! Thanks, byex3!


End file.
